Digimon 05: A New Terror
by Spamilla
Summary: Finished! Couples:Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako. Old Story.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon 05: A New Terror  
by: Detective Spami  
  
Okay, I don't own Digimon, or the character I have been given permission to use. The  
only thing I own is my charas. and their digimon (Serena Ishida and Anthony  
Kamiya). This is an 03 story (Yep, aren't people getting tired of those?) There are 9  
Digi-Ds (My word for 'Digidestioned') in here. It might look like my character is the  
lead one at first, but trust me, she's not. I hope you enjoy my story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
WHAM!   
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! There goes Serena! She's at it again! Let's see how much trouble she gets in  
this time!" yelled a kid from the crowd.  
  
Serena lifted up her fist and smacked it into the other girl's face, Catherina Kamiya.  
"Catherina! I show you for making a fool of me in shop!" Serena yelled, smacking her  
hand into Catherina's stomach. "Shut up Serena!" Catherina yelled back, punching her in  
her uncovered stomach.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" yelled a teacher from the classroom next door.  
"Serena? Catherina? Tell me, why are you two fighting?" the teacher looked at the crowd  
the fight had attracted and said, "All of you! Back to your classes. Nothing to see here."  
she glanced back down at Serena and Catherina, "As for you two, I'd say staying after  
school today would be a suitable punishment." "But, I have to get to my harmonica and  
guitar lessons!" Serena yelled. "Well, you should have thought of that before you picked a  
fight with someone you hardly even know."   
  
Serena looked up at the teacher, "Oh, I know her. Her parents and mine are friends."  
"Well, how come you two are fighting then?" Catherina took over the conversation,  
"Well, we don't get along. And we never will!" Catherina turned around and stomped her  
feet, Serena repeated the action. "Okay, you two... Old Building, room 24, from 2:30 to  
4.." the teacher said, walking off down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, both girls were sitting in the dention room, which Serena was  
accustomed to, since she goes there a lot for fighting. "Ms. Ishida, can you come here for  
a minute?" Serena nodded and walked up to the teacher.  
  
"Ms. Ishida, did you know this is you 12th fight this month? I mean, what kind of girl  
would want to stay in trouble? Wouldn't you rather want to make friends then make  
enemies?" Serena scoffed, "Well, if I wanted friends I'd go make them. I'm an outcast..  
Haven't all of you people recognized that?" The dention teacher, Mr. Rubus, only said, "I'll  
excuse you early on one condition. I'm going to write to your parents, and if they get it, I  
won't give you homework for 3 weeks, okay?"   
  
Serena perked up and said, "Deal!" she watched as Mr. Rubus joyed out a short note,  
Once he was done, Serena grabbed the note and ran down the hall.  
  
"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR HOW COME SHE GETS TO LEAVE EARLY?!" Catherina  
yelled standing up. Sweatdropping Mr. Rubus said, "All of you juvinal delinquents can  
leave. Just don't tell anyone I let you out early." he smiled as they ran out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Catherina walked out of the building and sat down on a bench in front of the school,  
"Okay, now I don't have to worry about that Ishida girl bugging me.." she murmured  
quietly. She looked down at her bag and pulled out a sketch pad and a few pencils. "Hmm,  
I don't know.. What to draw..?" She looked around and saw something that caught her  
intrest, it was the soccer field where the girls leauge was playing their biggest rivals, "The  
Kyoto Dragons".She hurried down to the field, this was one event she wouldn't miss.  
  
Kaitlin Ichijouji and Seiya Motomiya were dominsting the field. Everytime Kaitlin would  
steal the ball she'd pass it to Seiya. They continued using this and soon the score was 10/9,  
The Kyoto Dragons ahead by one.Catherina saw the team work between these and started  
sketching both of them. She also looked up frequently to watch the game, but so far 'The  
Kyoto Dragons' were still ahead.   
  
"KAITLIN! USE THE SHINTO PLAY!" Seiya yelled as she watched Kaitline start the  
play. She ran down the field, switching to kicking rhyeme from left to right finally she  
stopped right in front of the goal, that's when Seiya came in, she slid right into the ball,  
kicking it straight into the goal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And the winners, 'Obidia Super Senshi-tachi' (Obidia Super Soldiers)!" Catherina ran  
onto the field and ran up to them, holding her sketch pad on the side she yelled, "Great  
Play!"  
  
Both girls looked up and saw Cathrina, "Hey Cathrina!" They yelled as she showed them  
the pad, "Your game got boring so I drew in the middle of it." she said jokingly,  
"BORING?! ME AND KAITLIN WERE DOMINATING THE FIELD!" Cathrina  
sweatdropped and said, "Sorry guys.. I was just kidding around." Seiya did an even bigger  
sweatdrop and said, "Sorry, clueless me. By the way didn't you have dention for that fight  
with Serena?" Cathrina nodded her he and answered, "Yeah, but thanks for her I got out  
early."  
  
"KAITLIN! You were great!" Kaitlin looked up and saw her father, "Daddy!" she ran up  
and hugged him, "I thought you had work tonight!" He looked at her with sacrasioum in  
his eyes, "Listen, do you think I'd miss the only person who beat me, Ken Ichijouji, at  
soccer, game?" She only chuckled, "You let me win that time." "Kaitlin! Who dare you  
say that! I let you win? Yeah.. sure." Yolei, who was behind him only chuckled and said,  
"You know your father is just joking around," she said, nudging her husband in the arm.  
  
"Seiya, you were great! I knew making you practice, practice, and practice would help  
you alot, didn't I?" Davis yelled running ono the field. "Yeah, dad.. You did. Where's  
mom?" "Kisumi is still at work, I tell you what, before we go to Mimi and Matt's house  
tonight, let's go see her at work, k?" "Dad, do we have to go to Mimi and Matt's house? I  
mean, Serena always ends up ignoring us, and when she does talk she bosses us around.."   
  
Without answering Seiya, Davis walked over to Ken and Yolei. "Ken, we are supposed to  
go to Matt's house tonight, aren't we?" Ken thought for a second and answered, "Um,  
yeah. We were going to talk about the old Digi-days." Davis smiled and looked over at  
Seiya, "I hope you ready to feel the wrath of Serena Victoria Ishida tonight, Seiya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tracy! Mima! It's almost time to leave! We're going to Mimi and Matt's house in a few!"  
Cody yelled, standing at the bottom of their two-story apartment. "Dad, can't we just stay  
here? I don't want to go, since Serena is there." They yelled literally at the same time.  
"Girls, Cathrina, Anthony, Seiya, and Kaitlin are going to be there, not to mention so is  
Elizabeth and Rianna. Now come on! He have to go a few places before we get there  
anyway."   
  
With their hanging the two girls walked down the stair, "And I was going to play my new  
snowboarding game to.." Tracy muttered. "I was going to play with Bob." Mima said  
angerily.   
  
Tracy stopped and looked at her sister, "Mimalotta Hinda, why did you name your  
'Poochie' Bob, if the thing is pink?" "Sorry, I'll rename it if you want me to." "Please."  
"Okay instead of her name being 'Bob' her name will be 'Bobette'!" and with that she ran  
down to their car. Tracy swiftly ran after and yelled, "Mima! Bobette is worse than Bob!"  
Cody only sweatdropped and followed his daughters down to the car muttering, "Where in  
the world does Mima get the idea to name everything 'Bob' or 'Bobette'..?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena walked into her apartment and went into the room, seeing her father strumming a  
guitar and her mother sitting at a desk, drawing plans for her fall fashions. Serena walked  
up to her dad and handed him the note, "Dad, Mr. Rubus wanted me to give this to you."  
Matt looked up from his guitar and said, "You went to Dention, again? Serena! What did  
you do this time? Punch someone lights out?!" Serena shook her said, "No, I just got into  
another fight with Cathrina." Matt groaned, "Thanks a lot, Serena. Everybody, including  
Tai, is coming over tonight for a get-together, now he's going to be yelling at me about  
you hurting his daughter, and you better believe Anthony will be yelling at you too."  
  
He turned his attention to the note and opened it:  
  
'Dear Mr. or Mrs. Ishida,  
  
Serena has gotten into another fight. If she gets sent into another fight, I'm afraid we'll  
have to suspend her  
~Fred Rubus  
(School Dention Teacher)"  
  
Matt stood up and walked over to Mimi. "Mimi-sama., look at this note that our darling  
daughter brought home from school." Mimi looked up from her work, adjusted her  
working glasses, and read the note. After she read it and crumbled it and threw it in the  
trash can. "Aheam, Serena, we've talked to you about going to Dention, and you still go.  
What do we have to do to get you to do better in school and to have friends?"  
  
Serena sat down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table, "Mom, Dad, I know  
you want me to do good in school and have friends, it's just I don't know anyone that'll be  
my friend because of my attitude. If you can find one person that'll like me for my attitude  
and not my upbringing, then I'll make friends and do better in school."  
  
Mimi stood up from her work and sat down beside her daughter, "What do you mean 'like  
you for your upbringing?" Serena sighed and said, "Well, having a famous fashion designer  
for a mom and a dad that was voted "Cutest Rock Star" don't you think that's the only  
reason people want to be friends? To have my mom to design them a blouse, or have dad  
to write them a song? I'm just a loner, and I like being solo.  
  
Matt sat down on Serena's other side and said, "Serena, we want what's best for you. You  
know that. Will you at least make peace with Cathrina tonight? I don't feel like being  
yelled at by Tai, especially since I have to work on my new album." Serena smiled and  
said, "Aw.. Come on dad! I wanted to see him give you a bloody nose like that last time I  
beat up Cathrina!" Matt only shot her an evil look while Mimi laughed slightly. Serena  
stood up and walked to her room, dreading, she didn't want to make up with Cathrina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay and after you put in the arrow things, it's time to start the HTML code.." Izzy  
trailed off and looked over at his daughter who was fiddling her thumbs staring blankly.  
"Elizabeth? Are you paying attention? I'm trying to teach you things that will be important  
when building a webpage." Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Huh..? Sorry, dad. I was  
thinking about what I'd do if I won the Grammy's."   
  
Izzy only sighed and looked at his 13yr old daughter, "Elizabeth, I understand if you don't  
want to learn of this. I admit it is-" He was quickly cut off by Elizabeth yelling, "No! I  
want to learn! I want to build the coolest web page ever! Even cooler than your 'Digimon  
Experience' page!" Izzy only chuckled to himself and said, "Do you actually think you can  
build a better webpage than Koushiro Izumi?" "Yeah! I am Elizabeth Izumi, aren't I?"  
  
"IZZY! EFAD! Time to eat!" called Mrs. Izumi a.k.a. Hayley Izumi. Elizabeth perked up  
and yelled, "Grub time!" She jumped off her chair and ran into kitchen sitting down at the  
table, "What for dinner?!" Hayley only laughed and answered, "Sourcraut.. I've never seen  
you so happy to-" "SOURCRAUT?! Mom! HOW INHUMAN CAN YOU BE?"   
  
Izzy walked into the room and said, "Mmm, smells good, what did you make?"  
"Sourcraut.." Elizabeth muttered. "Sourcraut? Hayley! You know Elizabeth and I hate  
that stuff!" Hayley only chuckled and walked over to the oven, pulling out a pepperoni  
pizza saying, "Can't you two take a joke? I know ya'll hate sourcraut!"  
  
After about 10 minutes into the meal, Elizabeth looked up at her mom, "Mom, will you  
ever go back to singing?" Hayley on shook her head, "No, I don't think I will. I've had  
enough with singing Christian music and going on tours. I think I'll stay home for a few  
year, then I might reconsider."  
  
"Oh no! We're going to be late! We need to be at Matt and Mimi's house at 7:30, and it's  
7:00!" "Dad.. It's only 6:00.. didn't you set your clock back an hour yet?" Izzy only  
sweatdropped and blushed, "So that's why I was late for my doctors appointment.."  
Elizabeth only rolled her eyes and said, "and he said he was a boy genius.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Kari looked up looked up from her camera, that she  
was putting another roll of film in it. "Sure, Rianna, what is it?" "Mom, do I have to go to  
Serena's house with you? Please don't make me.. She's so mean." Kari only sighed and  
answered, "Ria, Serena is your cousin, show some respect, plus, she just a misunderstood  
girl. She's a lot like her father when he was her age, I should know. If you don't believe me  
ask your father.  
  
"TK, isn't Serena a lot like Matt?" TK looked up from his painting and said, "You better  
believe it.. Harmonica loving, guitar playing, all of it in that package.." TK put down his  
paints and brush and sighed, "We really need to get going, or Matt's going to be calling  
here soon yelling at me."  
  
Kari, TK, and Rianna hurried down to the car and TK started driving to the Ishida  
Residents, "Great.. I'm going to spend the night with 'Serena the terrible'.." Ria thought as  
she watched the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay how does this sound? Down down baby, doh street in the digiworld, boom boom,  
baby ready? I wanna go. Shimmy Shimmy.. Argh.. Sorry dad.. I couldn't make up the  
parody!" Taichi looked at his son, who had a pencil behind his ear, hold a notebook.   
  
"It's okay Anthony, um, You don't have to write it, I don't even like that song.." Taichi  
said, turning the next corner. "Yeah, Anthony, you might have your work cut out for you  
once!" Cathrina said to her brother. "Cathrina! Say sorry to your brother at once!"  
  
Cathrina looked up front at her mother, Sora, "Yes, mom.. Sorry Anthony, your IQ is  
higher than a banana." Sora turned around and glared at her daughter, "CATHRINA! I  
mean it! Say sorry to your brother, politely!" "Yes, ma'am.. Sorry brother-dear.." Anthony  
only smiled and said slyly, "Thank you, sister-dear."  
  
"Okay, here's the new version of the parody, aheam, 'Hi, my name is, what? My name is,  
who? My name is, chika chika chika, Digi-dude!" Tai only sweatdropped and said, "Is that  
really how a 14 year old spends his time?" Anthony sweatdropped also, "That's how this  
14-yr-old does."  
  
"Okay, we're almost there." Tai said, pulling his car into the apartment complex's parking  
spots, "Dad, please don't make me go in there! You know Serena and I can't stand each  
other, and you know we got into a fight today!" "Kat.. I know you and Serena aren't the  
best of friends, I'm not even sure the girl HAS friends, but humor her. Who know, maybe  
you two are really bestfriends, you just don't know it yet..." Tai said, helping Sora out of  
the car.  
  
"Me, Cathrina Kamiya? Friends with Serena Ishida? I'll be able to go to the Digiworld  
before that'll ever happen.." she muttered under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"I bet that's Taichi.." Matt mutter fixing the strings on his guitar. "Yeah.. and Cathrina.."  
Serena mumbles under her breath.   
  
Mimi walked over and opened the door, not only was Tai, Sora, Anthony and Cathrina  
were there, but so was Davis and Seiya, Ken, Yolei, and Kaitlin, TK, Kari and Rianna, and  
Cody, Mimalotta, and Tracy.   
  
"Hello, come on in guys." Mimi said as the large group of people walked in. "Kids, we're  
going to need you to go to Serena's room." All the kids groaned and asked their parents  
why and all the kids but Serena walked to her room. "And why aren't you going, Serena?  
You not privileged to stay in here either, now go talk to our guest and treat them as  
such!" Mimi yelled as Serena calmly jumped off the couch and walked into her room.  
  
"She sure seems calm about all of this.." Cody said, noticing this, "I just hope she doesn't  
murder OUR children!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena walked into her room, and plopped on her bed, "I hope none of you expect me to  
do anything. I expect you to not do anything either." Rianna was the first to speak, "So,  
where's Efad?"   
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and Efad stood in the place of the closed door "Did ya  
miss me?" "Hey Efad! We were just asking about you." Seiya said, greeting her friend. "I  
know, I do tend to put my ear on the door to see the topic of conversation." Efad looked  
over at Serena who wasn't paying attention to anything, just staring out in space.   
  
"What's the matter with Lady Cheerleaderly?" Efad asks rolling her eyes. "One of two  
things as of right now." Serena muttered. "Ooh! The elusive Serena Ishida, captive for 12  
years, talks. Let's see what she has to say." Serena lifted up her head, "Shut up, Efad! I  
don't feel like your 'humor' right now. I'm trying to be as nice as I possibly can, but being  
nice doesn't work for me!" Seiya quickly lifted her fists, "Serena, you must be a sad person  
if you can't be nice to a few people for about two hours!"  
  
Serena jolted from her sitting position on the bed to a standing position of the floor, "Say  
that again. I DARE you." Cathrina quickly ran over to separate the fight. "QUIT YOU  
TWO!" Serena quickly turned her attention to Cathrina, "Oh yeah? Well, who's gonna  
make me?"  
  
"HELP! HELP! KIDS OF THE DIGIDESTIONED!" Serena and Cathrina quickly  
dropped fist after hearing this. "What was that?" Cathrina said, expecting a answer. "I  
don't know. Serena is this some kind of trick you rigged up with Efad?" Kaitlin yelled.  
Serena shook her head, "Do you think I'd want to rig something like that?" "Who knows?  
You might want to move from bodily harm to mental abuse!"  
  
"HELP! KIDS OF THE DIGIDESTIONED! STOP ARGUING AND GET YOUR  
PARENTS!!" Like a bolt of lightening, it happened so quick, out of the computer popped  
a young man, about 3 years older than Anthony. "I'm not kidding children. The Digiworld  
is in trouble. Get your parents. You can't do it alone, at least not yet." Said the figure.  
Cathrina looked up and down at the figure. It was wearing a cream colored cloak and had  
the hood over its head. "Who are you?" Anthony finally said, gazing at the figure. "I am,"  
he lifted the hood letting it fall to his back, "Gennai." "I know who you are! Dad talks  
about you all the time!" Efad yelled.   
  
Efad quickly ran to the door and yelled, "Mom, Dad, everybody, Gennai is here!"  
Suddenly there was a murmur of disapproval before they all walked into the room. Cody  
was the first to walk into the room to see Gennai. "GENNAI! HOW LONG HAVE YOU  
BEEN HERE?!" He yelled in shock. Izzy quickly barged is way through the crowd.  
"Gennai, ah, still in your young form I see."  
  
"Hurry, there is a new threat. We need you. All of you." "What do you mean you need all  
of us? I mean, don't you think we're getting a little old for this?" Mimi said. Gennai  
nodded his head, "Yeah, but you really want to send your kids, by themselves, to the  
digiworld alone for the first time?"   
  
"What do you mean by that? Our kids are the new digidestioned?" Matt said quietly.  
Again, Gennai, nodded his head. "Yes. What other reason would I be here? There has  
already been two other pairs of digidestion now, you know. Since Yolei and that bunch.  
Anyway, here are the digivices." Gennai reached into his pockets and pulled out nine  
digivices that looked exactly like the season 2 digivices except for colorful.   
  
Each digivice floated from Gennai's hand, and to a selected kid. Cathrina's was a neon  
orange color, Anthony's was black with white polka dots, Mimalotta's was Bright Green  
with mucky green stripes, Tracy's was a shining gold color, Kaitlin's was dark blue with a  
baby blue handle, Seiya's was dark Green with white spots, Serena's was light blue with  
red striped, Rianna's was pink and yellow with one streak of baby blue down the side, and  
Elizabeth's was turquoise.  
  
The older digidestioned lifted their digivices to the computer and their kids lifted their  
digivices. "For the Digiport to open, one of the new digi-destioned has to say, 'Digi-Port  
Open!'" Almost at the same time, all the new digidestioned yelled, "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"  
And with that the nine new digidestioned and their parents disappeared through the  
computer screen, which happened to be Serena's computer screen.  
  
About a minute later, the digidestioned were in a lushious plant area. Serena looked up at  
her parents, "Mom.. Dad.. are we in the Digiworld..?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
What will happen in the following chapters? Will Serena and the others get through this adventure without killing each other? Read and find out on Digimon- Digital Monsters!  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, I'm not that announcer dude, but if I was, I'd be the greatest announcer dude in all the land! MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yamato: *walks in and sees Detective Spami laughing* Okay... I hope she's alright.. Anywho, she'll have the next chapter done in a week or so, so Ja Ne! 


	2. Cathrina's Choices

Cathrina's Choices By: Detective Spami  
  
This is the part of the fic devoted to Cathrina, and the choices and commitments she  
makes as a new digi-destioned. I hope I get the character POV right in this story. If I  
don't, don't be mad! I tried! Okay, also in the ficcy, The digi-d's get their digimon!  
YAY! Okay, pleez R/R (Bet some people are getting sick of this, ne?)!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow.. the Digiworld. It's more beautiful than I imagined." Cathrina mumbled. She  
looked up at her father and said, "Dad, not even Uncle TK could've paint anything like I'm  
seeing now. It's so beautiful!" Tai only chuckled and said, "Well, not all of the Digiworld  
is this beautiful. There's Iceland, firelands, and what's in between. There's even cities  
around here! Er.. Well, somewhere around here. You really have to run around here to  
find stuff."  
  
Cathrina nodded, "Yeah, but do we get digimon too? You know, like you have Agumon  
and Mom had Biyomon?" "I don't know. I'll ask Gennai." Tai walked over to Tai walked  
over to Gennai, who was having a conversation with Izzy and Hayley about Hayley's  
digimon.  
  
"Gennai, hey do our kids get digimon too, or do they get something else? I'm curious."  
Gennai suddenly gasped and yelled, "THE DIGIMON! OH! I FORGOT!" Tai let out a big  
sweatdrop as Gennai paraded around, yelling how stupid he was to forget such an  
important thing. He stopped and looked at Tai, "Yeah, they have digimon. And your kids  
D-5s are like the D-3s, they have the liberty to move freely between the worlds. So, that  
means your digimon can go home with you again!"  
  
"But wait. Isn't there going to be a leader of the digi-destioned?" Cathrina yelled, running  
up to her dad and Gennai. Gennai sighed, "Well, the leaders from the past has been Tai  
and Davis. So since Tai was the first leader, I think his chid should be the leader, only one  
problem. He had two kids. So it's a choice between you and Anthony."  
  
Cathrina's face perked up, she was so excited. She could be the next leader of the digi-  
destioned! Anthony, who heard the whole thing, walked up. "Okay, brother-dear.. how  
should we settle this?" Anthony on sighed and said, "I'm letting you have it. I'm not leader  
material, plus, there's never been a GIRL leader before, at least to my knowledge, and I  
want to see how things turn out."  
  
Tai walked up and slung his arm around his son's shoulder and ruffle his son's hair, "Aw,  
that's my boy! A lady's man!" Anthony quickly jerked away and attempted to fix his hair,  
"Dad, it took me 45 minutes to get my spikes like that.. Not to mention all the gel you  
made me waste!"  
  
Matt, who was going to take advantage of the situation, walked up to Taichi and slung  
HIS arm around Tai's shoulder, and ruffled his spikes. Tai pulled away in anger, "Matt!  
What in the Digiworld told you to do that?!" Matt only start laughing. He was soon  
laughing as hard as he could, but managed to choke out, "LIKE FATHER! LIKE SON!  
HA! HA! HA!" Sora and Mimi were soon laughing at Matt's childish behavior, so was  
Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody. Gennai, Izzy and Hayley only sweatdropped as they watched  
everyone around laughing their heads off, even the kids, who didn't understand what was  
so funny.  
  
When everybody was done laughing. Gennai spoke up, "If we want to get the digimon, we  
need to leave now." Gennai started off in the direction on the temple, while the other  
follow him, the proud new leader, right behind him.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they were at the temple. Yolei and Cody quickly remember it as  
the temple they their digimon, and Ken told them that is was the first time he had actually  
captured his first digi-destioned captive was the day they got their digimon.  
  
Gennai led them into the temple. Yolei started complaining about an esculator, like when  
she traveled up them as a young girl. Cody start reminissing about how he got  
Amadillomon and how he couldn't wait to see im after all these years.  
  
There one reason why the older digi-destioned haven't been keeping touch with their  
digimon. After the battle with Berial Myostistmon, the gate was closed and the D-3s  
couldn't open the gate no matter how many times they yelled, "Digi-Port Open!" They all  
seemed to lose hope, until there kids became digi-destioned, that is.  
  
Gennai turned around from walking down the hall and said, "Okay, we're here, let me see  
the digimon are ready." Serena then spoke up, "How do we know which one will be  
ours?" Gennai smiled and said, "Good question. They'll know, don't go up to them, they'll  
come to you, okay?" Serena nodded.   
  
Efad, who was standing next to Cathrina said, "What are we going to do about Serena? I  
mean she isn't exactly our bestfriend. Your the leader, so what about her?" Cathrina only  
sighed and said, "Well, we haven't had any trouble out of her yet. Let's wait and see if we  
do. If it happens she does act up, we'll decide then." Efad nodded and waited as they saw  
Gennai enter a room, and whisper something they couldn't make out.  
  
"Okay, everyone, the digimon are ready!" yelled Gennai, closing the door until it was just  
barely open. Everyone nodded in enknowdgement (A/N: Pay close attention, that maybe  
the biggest word in the story!). Genna led the young digi-destioned into a room with a  
table with a punch bowl, several finger sandwiches, candies, and more.   
  
"Tai!" Tai, who was in the back of the group, quickly ran up to the front to see his small  
lizard digimon, Agumon. Tears filled Taichi's eyes as he bent down and picked up his  
digimon, "AGUMON! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN BUDDIE?!" Cathrina and Anthony  
looked in confusion. Ths only time they had seen what Agumon looked like was in one of  
their Aunt Kari's old pictures, or one of Uncle TK's paintings. "I'm fine Tai!" Agumon  
said, jumping out of Tai's arms, "Boy, Tai, you sure have chsnged.. I mean, what  
happened to your hair?"   
  
That comment only made Matt start laughing again. "Um, what's with that blond headed  
guy?" Agumon said looking at Matt curiously. Tai shot Matt a dirty look and said, "Matt,  
messed my hair up on the way over."  
  
"MATT?! MATT'S HERE?!" from under the table of refreshments came a little yellow  
lizard in his Garurumon's coat. Matt quickly saw his digimon and ran to greet him. "Hey  
Gabumon! How's things going for ya?" Gabumon smiled and said, "Fine, how about you?"  
Matt chuckled and said, "I got hitched and had a daughter, if that's what you mean."  
"Hitched? What does 'hitched'? What does 'hitched' mean?" "I got married, and My wife  
and I had a daughter." "Married?! You got married?! To who?" Matt smiled, "Mimi."  
  
"MIMI?! MIMI'S HERE TO?!" Out from under the refresment table came a little green  
and pink plant, looking for her friend. "Where's Mimi? I don't see her.." Mimi walked out  
from behind Sora and said, "Here I am, Palmon!" She ran over and picked Palmon up.  
"Mimi? What happened? You hair was pink." "That was a long time ago, I dyed it back to  
my natural color after I had my daughter." "YOU HAD A DAUGHTER?!" "Mmhmm!  
Serena, come here and meet Palmon."  
  
Serena walked over to her parents, "Hi.. I'm Serena.." she muttered quietly. She was more  
shocked than shy at this situation.   
  
At that moment, all the other digimon, Biyomon,Gomamon, Tentomon,Armadillomon,  
Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Zeromon (Hayley Izumi's digimon), ran to their  
partners. They started talking about old time when Cathrina became impatient.   
  
"When do we get our digimon?" She asked finally. Sora looked up from her convertsation  
and said, "What did you say, dear?" Cathrina only groaned and repeated, "When do we get  
our digimon?" Biyomon quickly said, "Oh, Sora! I forgot! EVERYBODY! THE NEW  
DIGI-DESTIONED DIGIMON! THEY NEED THEIR PARTNERS!!"  
  
Suddenly all the digidestioned digimon ran back under the table. Right after they did, nine  
little In-Training digimon hopped out from under the table.  
  
Cathrina looked at all of them. They were so cute! "Hello, my name is Kunkamon. I'm  
your digimon partner, Cathrina." Cathrina only smiled and said, "Call me Kat."  
  
Serena looked down and saw a multi-colored blob nuzzling her heel. She quickly  
screamed and jumped back. "It's okay, Serena. I won't hurt you, my name is Colormon,  
your digimon partner." Serena looked down at her little digimon and picked him up,  
"Hello Colormon. Nice to meet ya."  
  
"Rianna Takashi! Your digimon here!" Said a little digimon standing in front of her.  
Picking him up, she said, "Hey, call me Ria, and what's your name?" The little digimon  
smiled slyly and said, "Pylomon."  
  
Mima looked at all the little digimon, running to their new partners. "Hello, Mimalotta!"  
Mima looked down and saw little ball. She bent down and picked it up, "Hi, what's your  
name?" The little digimon smiled and said, "Chibi Insanitymon!" Mima 'tsk'ed a couple of  
times and said, "That name is to long for me. Mind if I call you Bob?" The little digimon  
shook violently, "No! I'm a girl!" Mima smiled and said, "Okay, how about Bobette?" The  
little digimon sweatdropped and said, "Only if I can call you 'Mima' instead of  
'Mimalotta'?" "Sure!"   
  
Elizabeth looked around the room, "Aww! There's so cute!" "Elizabeth! Habikamon  
here!" Elizabeth looked down and quickly picked up the little digimon, "Awww! Mom!  
Dad! Lookie! It's name is Habikamon! Can I take him home with us?!" Hayley and Izzy  
walked over and saw the cutest little digimon with huge adorable anime eyes. "Sure,  
you're going to have to bring it home." Hayley said, examining the little creature. "Oh!  
Thank you mom! I'll feed him and wash him and love him!" Izzy and Hayley sweatdropped  
and said, "Honey, it's not a dog.." Elizabeth looked down at her digimon, "And one rule  
for being my digimon, call me 'Efad' instead of 'Elizabeth'."  
  
Tracey already was holding her digimon, "Oh! You so cute! My wittle digimon! Yes! You  
are the cutest lil.. Hey, what's your name?" Coughing from being choked by Tracey, the  
little digimon said, "DemiSerrimon.." "Awww! DemiSerrimon! Your so so so so so so  
cute!" The little digimon continued choking as Tracy smothered it in hugs.  
  
"Kaitlin Ichijoui! Never fear! Mikkukamon, your digimon, is here!" Kaitlin picked her little  
white digimon up and gently craddled it. "Could you please call me Katie instead of  
Kaitlin? I think it'd be easier to remember." The little digimon nodded, "Okay Katie!"  
  
Yadumon, a small ivory colored digimon with longish ears that have pale rose colored fur  
at the tips, walked up to Davis, "Hello, I'm your daughter's digimon, do you know where  
she is?" "Seiya? I think she went over to her friend, Cathrina." The little digimon nodded  
and asked, "How is Cathrina?" Davis picked up the digimon and showed her Cathrina. The  
little digimon nodded and again and ran off into the direction of her Digi-destioned friend.  
  
"Seiya!" Yadumon yelled when she came into view. Seiya saw the little digimon and  
picked him up quickly. "Hey!" she said with a lot of enthusium. "My name is Yadumon,  
Seiya!" Seiya quickly lowered her head and and gave her digimon a choking hug.  
  
Anthony looked around. He had not been greeted by his digimon yet. Serena saw this and  
walked over. "Anthony? Where's your digimon?" Without looking at her, Anthony  
answered, "I don't have one yet.." Serena put Colormon on the ground and watched him  
hop around.  
  
Cathrina turned away for a minute from her conversation with Seiya, Katlin, Efad, Mima,  
and Tracey. She saw Serena and Anthony sitting on fountain like structure. She noticed  
that Serena was blushing while she talked to her brother.  
  
"Girls, lookie here, looks like Serena has a crush," Cathrina said pointing to Serena and  
Anthony. The girls looked up from their idle chitchat and started snickering slightly.  
"Hmm, they say Revenge is better than Christmas, I wonder if it's true." Cathrina  
muttered. "Cathrina, don't go and tell your brother just yet. Wait until you know it's a  
good time and when it'll hurt her the most to let him know." Efad said. "I think Efad's  
right, wait until she get's you mad enough." Cathrina nodded her head in appoval.  
  
"Anthony?" Anthony looked down and saw little digimon with a cresant mark on her  
heead, "Sorry I'm late, I was eating some Mooncakes, which are m,y favoite food."  
Anthony chuckled slightly and picked up his digimon. "So, what's your name?" The little  
digimon sweatdropped and said, "Sorry, how rude of me, my name is Moonmon."  
  
Cathrina looked over and saw her brother had gotten his digimon, she also noted that  
Serena didn't seem to be mad or angery in any kind of way.  
  
'I'm watching you Serena Ishida. You better think before each move. For if you don't, I  
can use it against you. I'm Cathrina 'Kat' Kamia, leader of the digi-destioned. I'm the first  
known female leader, and I WON'T let you ruin it for me..'  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami trying to the the announcer dude again: Will Cathrina tell her brother  
Serena has a crush on him? When will the childeren get their crest? When will they go  
home? Will Moonmon get moon Moonpies? Fiind out in the next chapter of Digimon;  
Digital Monsters 05.  
  
Taichi: *walks out of the same door Yamato did in the last chapter* Detective Spami, are  
you trying to be that announcer dude again?  
  
Detective Spami: *sweatdrop* No... Why would I do that?  
  
Taichi: Ya got me.. If you were, you stink at it.  
  
Detective Spami: *Starts singing the Digimon theme* Di Di Di Digimon! Di Di Di  
Digimon! Digimon, digital monsters. Digimon are the champions!!!  
  
Taichi: *Holds his ears* MAKE HER STOP!!!!!!  
  
Detective Spami: *stops* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *cough cough*  
HAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Taichi: *sweatdrop* Um, I think I'll do the end announcement: Detective Spami is  
working on the rest of the fic. She's going to try to write in a chapter a week, and each  
charater with have a chapter about them *Pulls a clipboard out of nowhere and checks off  
Cathrina's name* Well, Cathrina's chapter is done! Well, I gotta go.. I have to go wash my  
socks..  
  
Detective Spami: *falls on the floor laughing* HE SAID THE WORD "SOCKS"!!!  
  
Taichi: *walks slowly off stage scaredly* 


	3. Serena And The Embaressement

Serena, And The Embarressment  
Yay! Chapter 3! Whoo-hoo! THIRD CHAPTRER!! ::looks around and sees people  
staring at her:: Um, I didn't do anything... I wasn't acting crazy... ::more stares:: Um,  
I'll be a good girl and start the fic... This is about Serena and how she makes a stand  
because Elizabeth stole her diary and her and the other girls showed a page to  
Anthony.. Okay, well, I better start the fic.. It's the next afternoon and all of them are  
in the computer room at school.. Oh yeah! I also wanna mention that there's a  
Karoake scene! Yay! True feeling songs!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena looked around the room. She was rather excited about going to the Digiworld  
again, since she hads been there the night before. Though she was thoroughly excited, she  
didn't show it.   
  
Cathrina sighed and cmplained again, "Where in the Digiworld is my brother?!" Elizabeth  
only giggled and said, "Nowhere!" Cathrina gave her a curious look and said, "What do  
you mean by that?" Efad continued laughing and said, "Well, he's new to the Digiworld so  
he would be nowhere in it!!" Cathrina only sweatdropped and saw Serena holding  
Colormon in the back ground. With Kunkamon in her arms she walked over to Serena.  
  
"Hey.." Serena looked up from her point of intrest, which was playing with Colormon  
multi-color hair, and asked "What it is?" Cathrina was surprised that she didn't get yelled  
at and said, "Are you excited about going to the Digiworld again, with your first female  
leader, me?" Serena just looked at her and started laughing, she looked at Cathrina and  
choked out, "Y-y-you? The leader? Haha! Your couldn't even lead camels to water it you  
were in the middle of a lake!"   
  
Cathrina's eyes grew big at the comment, "Take that back..." Serena only chuckled and  
said, "Why should I? I have as much right being leader as you do." Cathrina only smirked,  
"Since when was YOUR dad leader? I don't think I was imformed about that time."  
Serena stood up from the computer desk, "Maybe because YOUR dad was to stubborn to  
tell you!"  
  
Rianna, who was watching the fight, walked up to her cousins and attempted to seperate  
the two before they started fighting, "Guys! Don't start fighting again!" Serena only turned  
around and said, "Well, tell her to leave me alone." Cathrina only turned around and  
yelled, "Tell her to leave ME alone, also!" Rianna only sweatdropped and turned towards  
the rest of the group, who was already betting money on the winner.  
  
After a few more minutes, Cathrina walked over to the Digi-port on the computer screen,  
which Izzy had shown her how to pull out, and yelled "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" and  
disappeared into the screen, followed by the rest of the group a few minutes later.  
  
Meanwhile, at a castle several miles away, A tall, black, figure looked into crystal ball, and  
saw the new digi-destioned enter the Digiworld and start hiking throught the woods, the  
figure noticed how Serena had her distance from the rest of the group. "Hmm, maybe this  
girl is the diamond in the ruff I need to carry out my plans.." and with that figured lifted up  
the crystal ball, and threw it on the floor, shattering it into several pieces, "I'll show you,  
Digi-destioned, I know you parents have beaten all the baddies in the past, but I WON'T  
fail!"   
  
The figure stood up and walked over to a table of liquids and chemicals, and pulled an  
injection needle out of a drawer. "The others used Digimon to fight agaist them, but they  
never tried turning the good guys evil.." the shadowed figured reached for a beaker with a  
green liquid. The figure ucapped the needle and stuck it into the beaker, filling it half way.  
"That way, they'll be to busy feuding with each other, so I'l be busy taking over the Digital  
World.."  
  
"SERENA! IF YOUR GOING TO BE A DIGIDESTIONED, RESPECT OUR  
LEADER!" Anthony yelled, looking at Serena. Serena turned around from muttering  
something and gave a innocent face with puppy dog eyes and said, "I wasn't doing  
anything..." Anthony only scoffed and answered, "SURE! AND MY NAME IS KING  
ANTHONY THE II!You'll pick a fight with anyone! Do me a favor, if you want to start a  
fight, start one with your digimon! Then you'll have more fun with a new enemy!" Serena  
only stopped in her tracks, picked Colormon up, and ran off crying.   
  
"Anthony! Did you really have to say that?! I know she's a pain, but put up with it!"  
Elizabeth yelled, "She's a digidestioned like you or me, and also deserves to be respected  
also.. Plus, did you even here what she was saying?!" Anthony head was hanging in shame  
as he said quietly, "Do I get points for suspection.." Elizabeth crossed her arms and said,  
"I'm going to go find her. Tell her sorry that you were yelling at her..." Efad and  
Habikamon turned and ran down the path Serena ran down with Colormon.  
  
Serena threw another rock into the pond she was sitting by, "Serwena.. Ish everwefing  
okay (Translation: Serena, is everything okay)?" Serena looked at her little digimon with  
the cutest lisp, "Everything's fine.." Colormon sighed and said, "Serwena, everyfing ishn't  
okay, ish it? Somefing tells me that you wike that bouy.." Serena chuckled a bit at  
Colormon's lisp and answered, "Your right.. I do like him.. It hurt me deeply when he  
yelled at me.."  
  
Efad came into the opening and saw Serena throwing a giant rock into a pond. "Serena?"  
Efad said quietly, she didn't want to scare her with that huge rock in her hands. Serena  
turned around and saw Elizabeth, "What do you want?" Efad just looked at her and said  
nervously, "Um, Anthony wanted me to tell you that he's sorry, and we want you yo come  
back and join up with up again.."  
  
Serena looked up at Elizabeth and smiled, "Your a bad lier.." Elizabeth eyes grew wide,  
"I'm not lying.." Serena only sighed and said, "None of you want me around. I know. Plus,  
I know it'll make ya'll happy, I'm going to turn in badge has a digidestioned.." Colormon  
looked up from his convertsation and said, "Serewena.. your not willy going to weave me?  
Are you?" Serena sighed and said to her digimon, "Colormon.. I'm not fit to be a  
digidestioned.. I don't work well with others.. My science teacher will tell you that from  
the little accident with the sulfuric acid.."  
  
"Serena, whether you like it or not, your a digidestioned, deal with it.. and we'll keep you  
away from the acids." Elizabeth said, trying to get Serena to perk up a little. Serena  
cracked a small smile.  
  
"ELIZABETH! SERENA!" Cathrina yelled running into the clearing, followed by the rest  
of the group, "We found a Karoke Place! We're going, ya'll wanna come?!" Elizabeth  
jumped up and went to stand with the rest of the group, but Serena just sat there.  
  
"Serena, ya going to come with us?" Anthony asked looking at her. Serena's heart just  
melted and she answered, "Why not? I like to see people embarress themselves by sing  
copyrighted song anyhow!" She stood up and also joined the group, being the person in  
the back.  
  
Seiya walked up to Cathrina, Kaitlin, Mima, Tracey and Elizabeth, "Are we we still doing  
what we planned earlier?" Cathrina nodded her head, "Yeah, I'll ask Serena to do a duet,  
of her choice, and while we're up there, steal her diary, then we'll show Anthony a page  
about him. We'll show Serena Ishida for making a fool out of Cathrina Kamiya!" They all  
nodded in appoval.  
  
"Cathrina.. why are you doing this? She's already thinking about quitting as being a Digi-  
destioned.." Elizabeth said quietly, "Well, this will give her the final push.. Embarrasing  
her will make her want to leave, then we won't have to put up with her."  
  
"There's still more to come.. and everyone will be welcome at the.. Toon.. Town.. Party!"  
Mima finished her song at ran off stage. Everyone was clapping. Cathrina looked over at  
Serena, who was talking to Anthony, and thought, 'Soon.. very very soon..'   
  
"Cathrina! Your up!" Cathrina looked up from her Daydream and said, "Okay! Hey,  
Serena, wanna sing a duet?" Serena looked up from her seemingly interesting conversation  
and said, "What did you say?" Cathrina sighed and said, "Wanna sing a duet? Hey, I'll even  
let ya pick the song!" Serena sighed and said, "Sure, 'Who Do You Think You Are' Sailor  
Moon style." Cathrina nodded, "I have Serena's part.." Serena nodded, "Only fair."  
  
Cathrina and Serena took stage and picked up a microphone, waiting for the music to  
start.  
  
(Cathrina):   
You say you're cool and you're strong   
You say you'll lead and I should tag along   
But would you cry, (huh) you'd be a mess!   
If we just showed up at a party in the same new dress   
  
(Serena):   
You say you're brave, Digidestioned,   
But it's too late to tell me that you don't ditz out   
'Cause spacey things that you've said   
Prove that you've got digi-eggs rollin' in your head   
  
CHORUS:   
Cathrina- who do you think you are?   
Serena- who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far   
Cathrina- who do you think you are?   
  
(Cathrina):   
When it's time to stand and fight   
You'd rather pine for that cute guy you met last night   
And when you're scared you run back home   
Solving every problem with an ice cream cone   
  
(Serena):   
You're all talk, non-stop   
Cathrina- You think that it's so cherry in the leader spot   
Serena- You say your way never fails   
Well, I might as well sit home and paint my fingernails   
  
CHORUS:   
Cathrina- who do you think you are?   
Serena- who do you think you are?   
Ya say you're the best by far   
Cathrina- who do you think you are?   
  
During the guitar solo, Elizabeth picked up Serena's backpack. She opened it quickly and  
pulled out the diary, then shut it. She then handed the diary to Mimalotta, who stuffed it in  
her bag.  
  
(Serena/Cathrina):   
I hope you know, if today it doesn't show   
you are my friend   
  
That doesn't mean that when we've had it   
we won't go at it again and again!   
  
(Cathrina):   
You've got brains but I've got guts   
  
(Serena):   
If I'm pain, well, you're a clutz!   
  
(Serena/Cathrina):   
Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts!   
  
who do you think you...   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
who do you think you are?   
  
yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Who (who-who-who?)   
  
Who (who-who-who?)   
  
who do you think you are? (who do you think you are?)   
who do you think you are? (who do you think you are?)   
who do you think you are? (who do you think you are?)   
who do you think you are? (who do you think you are?)   
who do you think you are? (who do you think you are?)   
  
TALKING:   
Cathrina: I can't believe that you want to be leader!   
Serena: Well I should be, 'cause you're such a meatball head!   
Cathrina: Oh yeah, I thought you had a part in messes before!   
Serena: That's nothing compared to the mess you make when you eat!   
Cathrina: I do not!   
Serena: Do too!   
Cathrina: Do not!   
Serena: Do too!   
Cathrina: Well I'm the leader and that's that.   
Serena: Well why should I listen to a ditz like you?   
Cathrina: Well maybe because I'm Cathrina Kamiya, leader of the digi-destion!   
Serena: Well all I know is you must be wearing your bandana too tight!   
  
The digidestioned clapped as Cathrina and Serena walked off stage.   
  
"So.. My target is a singer, is she? This will be easier than I thought.." The same digimon  
from the castle was sitting in the crowd of digimon, enyjoying Koaroke night, "Shouldn't  
be to hard at all.. In fact those kids stealing her diary will make the girl's hatred against the  
others stronger.." The digimon started chuckling and took a sip out of the wine sprinters  
she had infront of her.  
  
The digimon walked up to Serena, "Hello, my name is Drinopkemon (A/N: This is a name  
I made up in like 5 seconds..), might I ask a favor from you?" Serena nodded and said,  
"Sure! What do you need?" Drinopkemon smiled and said, "I dropped my money purse  
under the table and I can't reach it, will you get it for me?" Serena nodded and stood up.  
  
She walked over to Drinopkemon's table and sat down on her hands and knees and start  
looking for the digimon's purse. Drinopkemon started chuckling and pulled out the needle  
from her cloak. She uncapped it and bent down, "Dearie, can you find it?" Before Serena  
could answer she thrusted the needle in Serena's arm. Serena let out a gasp, and before she  
could look up, Drinopkemon already had the needle back in her cloak. "What just  
happened.." She asked quietly. Drinopkemon shooked her head, "Whatever are you  
talking about?" Serena shook her head, "Nothing.. probably leaned against some broken  
glass.." About thrity seconds later Serena pulled out a small pruse from under the table.  
  
When she returned to the table, she saw Anthony and the others reading her diary. "No..  
No.. They didn't take my diary.. it's just another book that looks like it. She picked up her  
backpack and searched through it. "No.. those jerks... They stole my diary..."   
  
Serena then started crying. She ran up to the others, she looked at the page they were  
reading. "No.. not that page.. they could have read any other page, but not that one..."  
The page they were reading was the page she devoted her love to Anthony.  
  
Seiya was the first to notice Serena, "Whoa.. Serena, I didn't know you thought about  
Anthony that much!" Serena choked out a sob, and ran up, grabbing her diary from them.  
She stuffed it into her backpack, and ran into the bathroom.  
  
She turned a corner and threw herself to the bottom of a bathroom stall. "Th-th-they were  
planning this.. It's not fair.. I never did anything to anyone, but Cathrina.."  
  
The door slung open and there were shout of laughter. "Serena! Anthony wants to talk to  
ya, but he said to hold off the kissing until he's done talking!" Serena looked down and  
closed her eyes, trying to make her tears stop coming.   
  
Suddenly she reached for her backpack, she remembered she had a laptop in there, she  
quickly went to Notepad and typed out a short note with read:  
  
"Dear Digidestioned:  
  
Have fun on your adventure, you didn't have to embarrsess me like that, I WON'T be  
coming on any more of these adventures, tell Colormon I'm sorry, and please, drop my  
laptop over by my house.  
~Ja Ne  
Serena Victoria Ishida"  
  
She gave out a loud sigh and yelled 'Digi-Port Open!' and disappeared into the screen.  
  
The oters in the bathroom imdeiately knew what happened, and Cathrina looked under the  
stall and saw Serena's laptop. She read the note and turned off the system, "Guys, maybe  
that was to harsh.. She has quit being a digidestioned.." Tracy sighed and said, "She can't  
quit being a digidestioned, let's just this is a time to sort out her feelings.. She'll probably  
come back, just not with us."  
  
Hovering above them in invisible mode, Drinopkemon, looked at the girl digidestioned, "  
Ooh! The plan is working better than I thought! Now on the phase two.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami trying to be the announcer dude again: What is Drinopkemon talking  
about? Coulds this next phase be the one to stop the new digidestioned? Will there be  
more singing parts? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters 05!  
  
Daisuke: *walks in the room* Uh-oh.. Matt and Taichi warned me about this..  
  
Detective Spami: *Looks over at Daisuke* What did they warn you about? *mumbles*  
you dolt...  
  
Daisuke: What did you call me?!  
  
Detective Spami: *sweatdrop* Nothing!  
  
Daisuke: *Okay.. Um.. *looks at audience* Detective Spami is currently working on the  
next chapter, so until next time I'm needed to make a dolt of myself, I'm Motomiya  
Daisuke! *walks off stage*  
  
Detective Spami: Oh.. so now he has exiting words... Well, *turns to audience* I didn't  
feel like doing spell check for this chapter so, dun be mad at me! *hears 'boos'* Don't  
Hate! Anyway, I'd like to say sorry for insulting Davis, he gets a lot of this on ff.n   
  
Davis: * Yells from off stage* DARN TOOTIN'!  
  
Detective Spami: *sweatdrop* Well, Ja Ne Digi-fantics that liked my ficcy!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Tracey's Time To Shine!

Tracey's Time To Shine!  
  
Next Chapter! Whoo! ::pulls out a clipboard and crosses out Serena's name:: The next  
chapter is based on Tracey Hinda! I deceded to do the next chapter on her because  
she's the only digi-d I've sorta kept in touch with. Well, here's your chapter Tracey!   
Yamato: *Peeps from behind a bush* Wow.. She only did one stupid thing..  
Detective Spami: *Sees Yamato* Hiyaz Yama-chan! Wanna go out on a date with  
me?! I'm free Monday, Tuesday, Wednsday, Thrusday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday!  
Yamto: Well, I have a date with Mimi, and then I have to make sure to destroy  
Takeru's date this weekend.. um.. *Runs away*  
Detective Spami: But! I'm not as bad as Jun! Oh well... Here's the fic... *walks away  
sadly and cries* YAMA DOESN'T LIKE MIMI'S WANNABE! WHAAAAA!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Great.. I'm the one with the work with the duty to give Serena's laptop back to her.. Boy,  
I wish we didn't draw straws.. I'm lousy at drawing draws.." Tracey Hinda mumbled  
walking over to Serena Ishida's house.  
  
It was the next morning and Tracey was walking to school, but first she had to stop at  
Serena's house.  
  
Tracey knocked on the door of the apartment and Mimi answered, "Hello? Oh, hi  
Tracey!" Tracey gave a small guilty grin and said polietly, "Can I go see Serena?" Mimi  
nodded her head and lead her to Serena's room, "Tracey, could you also do my a favour  
when you get to school? Could you tell Serena's teachers she's going to be out today and  
get her homework? You'd be a big help." Tracey nodded her head and walked into  
Serena's room.  
  
"Hey, Serena.." Tracey said quietly, keeping her eyes locked on the hot pink coloured  
walls. Serena looked up at Tracey and said, "Lay it on the table.." Tracey did as she was  
told and looked at Serena again, "What happened to you?" Serena only shook her head, "I  
don't know.. I've been feeling like this ever since I helped that digimon last night.. and  
when you people stole my diary!" Serena mumbled and turned over, "Tracey please leave..  
I'm not in any mood to see ANY of the digi-destioned. Please go.."  
  
Tracey left the house, she was feeling the exact way Cathrina was the night before. Guilt.  
She was guilt, becuase she went to far in helping a friend and destroyed a possible  
friendship with an outcast. An outcast that was not much different than she was. She felt  
terrible.  
  
When at school the first one to see was her sister, that had run ahead of her, talking to  
Seiya. "Heya guys!" Seiya and Mima looked at Tracey and said, "Where's Serena?" Trcey  
gave a small sigh and said, "She's not at school today.. I think she's still upset about what  
we did to her." Seiya only groaned and said, "She can get over it! She deserved it! I mean,  
she treated Cathrina exactly like this!" Tracey only turned her head and said, "Oh yeah? I  
never recalled Serena stealing Cathrina's diary and showing the page where she devoted to  
her crush to him!"   
  
Mima only sighed, "Tracey, I mean you have brains, why aren't you using them?" Tracey  
snapped back at her sister, "Well, how would you like it if I told 'Bob' that you had a crush  
on him?!" Mima gasped, "No, not 'Bob'!" Seiya gave a curious look, "Who is 'Bob'?"  
Tracey chuckled and said, "The pet name she gave to the boy she has a crush on."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Minna!" Everyone turned to see a usually happy Cathrina, "Whaz Happin?"  
"Tracey is converting to 'Serena-ism' istead of staying 'Cathrina-dah'" Mima said jokingly.  
Cathrina's smile droopped to a rather an upset look and said, "Tracey, your right, we were  
to hard on her, but she's going to have to learn, negative actions equal a negative  
consequiences."  
  
BONG BONG BONG! "Argh.. I hate that warning bell, well, Ja ne Minna! See ya'll in the  
computer room after school!" Cathrina said, walking off. "I'm going to be late, Mrs. Ishida  
wanted me to get Serena her homework this after noon.." The all sighed and walked into  
the school.  
  
Later that day, Tracey was on her way over to Serena's house with her arms full of books.  
She walked infront of the Ishida's front door, and saw it was open. So, she walked in and  
saw Mimi sitting on the couch with her husband's arm around her, crying. "Mrs. Ishida?  
Mr. Ishida? I've got Serena's homework." Mimi looked up at Tracey and dried her eyes.  
"Tracey.. Serena's gone.. do you know where she's at?" Tracey shook her head. "No, why,  
what's the matter?"   
  
Mimi only shook her head and started crying again. Matt took over the convertsation and  
said, "Mrs. Ishida went into Serena's room and saw her computer on, and her D-5 gone.  
She's most likely in the Digiworld, and we can't travel there.. Could you please go there  
and all of you please and find her! We'd be so greatful.."   
  
Tracey nodded, and walked into Serena's room. She laid her books on the bed and walked  
out of the room. She walked out of the apartment and headed towards the school to give  
the other digidestioned the news.  
  
Tracey walked into the computer lab and saw everybody waiting for her. "Finally! We  
thought you were going to stay over at Serena's house!" Tracey sighed and said, "How  
could I if she wasn't home? She ran away, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishida asked us to find her."  
  
Cathrina sighed and said, "Okay, we'll go look for her." They all nodded. "Hey! I'll even  
make a deal with'er! If we talk about it, and she doesn't kiss me, I'll let'er be my girlfriend!"  
Anthony said lifting up his digivice. "Okay, Romeo, Digi-port open!" Cathrina said as the  
disappeared into he computer.  
  
When they reappeared in the Digiworld, they saw alot had changed. The world looked like  
a bomb hit. "What happened here?!" Cathrina yelled, looking around. "I don't know...  
Looks like something attacked it.." Seiya said.  
  
"Want us to digivovle, Catthrina?" Kunkamon said, looking at her digidestioned friend. "If  
you can.." The little digimon nodded and closed its eyes. She then yelled, "Kunkamon  
digivovle to.. Electramon!"  
  
"Wow! Electramon! You look like a... dinosaur?" Electramon nodded, "Yes, I'm the  
rookie form of Kunkamon!"  
  
"Neato! Bobette, can you digivovle?" Mima said lousy. Chibi Insanitymon nodded, "Yup!  
Sure can! Chibi Insanitymon digivovle to... Insanitymon!" Mima stared and looked as her  
little digimon digivovle to a larger digimon, "Coolie-os! Cn I still call ya 'Bobette',  
Isanitymon?" Insanitymon nodded her head, "Sure! I'm actually getting used to it!"  
  
BOMB!  
  
They all turned their eyes to a nearby explosion. They looked up and saw very tall digimon  
flying in the air, with Serena riding on its back.  
  
"Wait.. is that, Serena?" Cathrina said quietly. "Yeah... why is she on that huge digimon  
destryoing the Digiworld, if we're here to save it?" Seiya said quietly. "I don't know.. Hey,  
at least we know she's enjoying herself after all the grief from the night before." Efad said  
jokingly. "Elizabeth, this is serious, no time for jokes.. She destroying this world because  
of us, but who is that digimon?"  
  
Serena looked down and saw all the digidestioned. "Land.. I have some unfinished  
buisness.." The digimon landed infront of the group of kids. "Hello Digidestioned." Serena  
said, walking over to them.   
  
"Serena, who is that digimon, and why are you destroying the Digital World?!" Cathrina  
yelled. Serena only chuckled a few words, "Oh.. your right, I didn't introduce you. This is  
Robinmon. My champoin." All the digidestioned eyes literally popped out of their sockets.  
"Wha?! How did your digimon get to that level?!" Kaitlin said yelled. Serena only smirked,  
"I'm privlaged."   
  
With that Serena jumped back on Robinmon's back and few up. "Robin Egg Shooter!"  
yelled Robinmon, blasting anther area of trees. "Why is she destroying the Digiworld for a  
little prank?"  
  
"She's not destroying the Digital World as a result of your petty prank! Although, it does  
fuel her anger." They all turned around and saw the same digimon that had asked for  
Serena's help at the Kaoroke Bar. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" Anthony  
said staring at her. "I'm Drinopkemon. I'm a mega, and I'm the worst of the worst. I'm  
worse than all those fools your parents beat. I won't fail. I've obtained your little friend to  
see it my science project would work, and guess what, I got an A+."  
  
"What science project?" Cathrina asked quietly. "You little kids shouldn't ask so many  
questions.." "Answer us!" Seiya said runnig towards her. Drinopkemon only yawned and  
held up her hand, stopping Seiya. "Argh.. I can't move.." she said, trying to move. "Well,  
that's what you get for trying to attack me. I don't take those things easily." Drinopkemon  
said dropping her hand, making Seiya fall to the ground.  
  
"Why do you have Serena? Why couldn't have taken Anthony?! He was open!" Cathrina  
yelled. "Hey! That's not fair!" Anthony yelled back. Chuckling, Drinopkemon said, "I  
needed someone with a great anger level. Someone that doesn't care for their actions,  
someone that doesn't have any friends to worry about. Then I saw your little friend. She  
had all thoes things needed, plus more. And she was a vulnerable prey. So I used her."  
  
"Serena! Continue destroying the world! Their to weak to fight against you."  
Drinopkemon yelled. Serena nodded her head and flew up into the air with her digimon.  
  
"Robin Egg Shooter!" Robinmon yelled, blasting more trees and innocent digimon. "Why  
are you doing this?! This world did nothing to you!" Elizabeth yelled. "Oh, what's the  
matter? Don't wike mean ol' Drinopkemon destroying a world you know nothing about?"  
Drinopkemon said, coaxing a fight.   
  
"Quit it! Serena maybe the biggest pain I know, but she's a digidestioned. I don't know to  
call her a friend, but she's a team member, and none of will stand for this! Right guys?!"  
Cathrina yelled, eyeing Drinopkemon. All the digidestioned shouted in appoval. "Oh, so,  
how do you suppose your rookie digimon will beat Serena's champion?" Drinopkemon  
asked. "I don't know, but we will. We're the digidestioned, anything can happen."  
  
"Serena! Land for a minute. I want you to show how powerful your digimon is right now,  
and who has the advantage!" Serena nodded and landed. "What do you want me to do  
Drinopkemon?"   
  
"Serena! Why are you following her orders?!" Seiya yelled. "P.T. Barum said it so long  
ago. There's one born every minute. Don't you know?" Is all Serena replied. "What?! We  
didn't ask for a poem, we what an answer!" Serena's face developed a slick smile and she   
repeated," P.T. Barum said it so long ago, there's one born every minute, don't you know?  
I'm one of thoes born every minute."  
  
"What is she talking about?!" Cathrina yelled. "Must be some kind of riddle.." Anthony  
said quitely.  
  
"Oh! I chose the smart one to have a crush on!" Serena said sarcasticly, "The smart one  
who happened to say 'Hold off the kissing till I'm done talking'. That really helps my  
anger!" She turned her attention to Kaitlin, "Maybe I'll be just as famous as your dad,  
Kaitlin. Destroying the Digital World did seem to be his strong point."  
  
"No.. this isn't happening. Serena isn't evil.." Cathrina said, trying to calm her nerves.  
Serena immidently started laughing and said, "Oh! But it is! Robinmon, show them we're  
not kidding!" Robinmon nodded her head and yelled, "ROBIN EGG SHOOTER!"  
shooting it directly at Cathrina.  
  
"Cathrina! No!" Electramon yelled, "Electramon, digivovle to.... Thrundramon!"  
Thrundermon quickly turned towards Robinmon, She looked at Robinmon and stood  
infront of Cathrina, taking the blast completely.   
  
When all the smoke cleared, she stood there, unharmed. She then yelled, "Tsnami Blade!"  
she yelled as two spikes sticks on both of her shoulders and a yellow ribbon flowed from  
one spike to another, creating a v-shape on her chest. another black ribbon wraps around  
her right hand. Typhoon blade comes fom her wings.  
  
The blast hit Robinmon with a huge inpact. When all the smoke cleared, there was a little,  
magenta, digimon about Palmon's height. "Magentamon!" Serena yelled as she ran over to  
her. "Magentamon, are you okay?!" The little digimon nodded her head. "Good, let's go  
home..." Serena said quietly. She stood up with Magentamon in her arms and walked over  
the digi-port. "Digi-port open!" She yelled and disappeared.  
  
"Don't think you've won because of this small battle. The war still continues.."  
Drinopkemon said as she disappeared.  
  
Later that day, Tracey had lost at drawing straws again, and had to go over to Seren'a  
house.  
  
She walked down to the apartment and knocked on the door. Matt answered this time and  
said, "Tracey, right now isn't the best time to stop by." Tracey sighed and said, "Mr.  
Ishida, I REALLY need to see Serena. I have to talk to her about some stuff.." Mr. Ishida  
let her in and said, "Okay, but don't be to long." Tracey nodded her head and walked over  
to Serena's room.  
  
"It's okay Magentamon. You didn't do to bad.. if Cathrina's digimon didn't digivovle, you  
would've beaten all of them.." Tracey heard this through Serena's door before she walked  
in.  
  
"Serena?" Tracet said quietly. Serena looked up, "What is it?" She said rudely. "Serena,  
we want to know why your acting like tis. You've joined forces with the enemy..." Serena  
only sighed and said, "P.T. Barum said it so long ago, there's one born every minute, don't  
you know?" Tracey face grew angery and she yelled, "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING  
THAT?!" Serena only chuckled and said, "Once you understand the riddle, you'll  
understand me.."  
  
To Be Continued....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami: Yay! Coaxing Fox really works! MWHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough*  
HAHAHA!  
  
Yamato: *walks in* Great.. she's at it again  
  
Detective Spami: *Sees Yamato* Yama-san! Guess what! I'm Digimon's new end  
continuation person!  
  
Yamato: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Detective Spami: *AHEAM!* What does this weirdo riddle mean? Where did I get this  
weirdo riddle from? Does Anthony think to much of himself? Find out of Digimon: Digital  
Monster 05!  
  
Yamato: I wonder how much she bribed Fox to let her do this...  
  
Detective Spami: I bribed 50 bucks and my rock collection!  
  
Yamato: *sweatdrop* I always new Fox reperasentives were rock heads... 


	5. Anthony's Sega

Anthony's Sega  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, Anthony gets to be with Serena in this chapter! I'm not going  
to tell anymore on that subject. This is Anthony's chapter ::pulls out her clipboard and  
scratches out Tracey's name:: Okay.. Chapter 4 enjoy!  
  
Taichi: *Walks out* Detective Spami, FOX is taking away your job as the continuation  
person because they found a crack in one of the rocks..  
  
Detective Spami: Um, who's taking my spot?  
  
Tenchi Muyo: *walks out* I am!  
  
Detective Spami: Tenchi Muyo is taking my job? Shouldn't he stay in his own network,  
and watch out for Ryoko and Ayeaka's catfights?  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Oh crap! I forgot! RYOKO! AYEAKA! *runs away screaming*  
  
Detective Spami: Heh, look like I got my job back... Anywho, here's the fic! And here's  
a note, I spelled P.T. Barum's name wrong. It's really spelled, P. T. Barnum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys.. We need to find out what Serena meant by that riddle.. Now we need to start by  
finding out who P.T. Barnum was." Rianna said, "And if I know my cousin he or she was  
someone in Europe." Cathrina looked at Ria and said, "What do you mean by 'someone in  
Europe'?" Rianna said turned and looked at Cathrina, "She's obsessed with Europe. She'll  
do anything remotely European, so we better get online, anyone know any english?" She  
looked around briefly and saw Elizabeth swing in the air, "I know english! Dad taught it to  
me since we're going to California this summer!"  
  
About 20 minutes later thay we're on the internet. "Okay... Let's go to Yahoo! and see  
what they have P.T. Barnum.." Elizabeth mummbled and typed in the guy's name.  
  
Several websites popped up from this result. Efad clicked into one that said, "P.T.  
Barnum: 1810-1891" when inside that domain, she saw a website with his named on it  
again, she clicked into it and read the info.  
  
"P.T. Barnum: 1810-1891  
  
Entertainer: He was ringmaster of 'Barnum And Bailey circus..."  
  
Efad scrolled down a bit and saw something that caught her attention  
  
"Mr. Barnum came up with many remarks as a Ringmaster. His most famous was "There's  
a fool born every minute"  
  
Elizabeth re-read this to the other digi-destioned. "P.T. Barnum was calling his customers  
fools... That must mean Serena was calling herself a fool... Hmm.. I wonder what she  
meant by that." "I don't know.. but we need to get back to the digiworld.. she's probably  
causing more trouble..." Cathrina said with a sneer on her face.  
  
Anthony just opened the door. He saw everybody with their Digivices up to the screen and  
yelled, "HEY YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ME?!" Cathrina turned  
around and said, "Yeah, you were taking to long in the bathroom!"   
  
Anthony mumbled something about being respectful to their elders and lifted up his  
Digivice. "Um, if Mr. Mumbles is ready... um, Digi-Port open!" They disappeared into the  
screen.  
  
About a minute later, they reappeared. "Hmm... now if I were Serena turned evil, where  
would I be?" Anthony said to himself.  
  
"Cathrina, want us to digivovle, just in case?" Kunkamon said. "Sure, we might need all of  
you too." Cathrina said, looking around for any sign of Serena. "Digimon! You heard  
Cathrina, let's digivovle!" All the digimon nodded and stood in a circle.  
  
"KUNKAMON DIGIVOVLE TO ELECTRAMON!" (Cathrina's digimon)  
"HABIKAMON DIGIVOVLE TO JEKAMON!" (Elizabeth's digimon)  
"CHIBI INSANITYMON DIGIVOVLE TO INSANITYMON!" (Mimalotta's Digimon)  
"DEMISERRIMON DIGIVOVLE TO SERRIMON!" (Tracey's digimon)  
"MOONMON DIGIVOVLE TO VENUSMON!" (Anthony's digimon)  
"MIKKUKAMON DIGIVOVLE TO TSADORUMON!" (Kaitlin's Digimon)  
"PYLOMON DIGIVOVLE TO QUATROMON!" (Rianna's Digimon)  
"YADUMON DIGIVOVLE TO FARAMON!" (Seiya's digimon)  
  
All the digidestioned looked at their digimon. "Wow! Moonmon you grew!" Anthony  
yelled running up to him. "Anthony! I'm not Moonmon anymore, I'm Venusmon!"  
Anthony nodded in enknowledgement, "Right buddie."  
  
BOOM!  
  
All the digidestioned turned their attention to a huge explosion in the forest. "Great, evil  
Serena is back.." Anthony mumbled quietly. "Yeah.. and I bet she has Robinmon.."  
Venusmon said groaningly.   
  
Robinmon emerged from the forest and landed on the ground with Serena on her back.  
"Hello digidestioned. I've been waiting for to arrive." Tracey looked at her and, "We've  
found the answer to your stupid riddle!" "Oh, really? I thought you would get it right after  
I told you about it, but my explectations were to high for that."  
  
"Serena, since do you call yourself a fool? We don't understand about that." Anthony said.  
"LOOK AT ME! I WAS TAKEN TO WORK FOR DRINOPKEMON AGAINST MY  
WILL! I CAN'T GO BACK TO THE DIGIDESTIONED NO MATTER HOW MUCH I  
WANT TO! I'M COMPLETELY UNDER HER POWER!" Serena yelled, jumping back  
on Robinmon.  
  
"Serena, you can't be completely under her power. There's no way. I don't believe it."  
Tracey said quietly. "Well, why do you back stabbers even care if I am under power? You  
all hate me." Serena, looking into the forest.  
  
Anthony walked up to Serena, "Serena, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't think you'd go  
balistic... Could you forgive me?" Serena only looked down and said, "Ain't it funny how  
some feelings you just can't deny and you can't move on even though you try,  
ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel. Oh I wish this could be real!   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life, and you don't want to face what's  
wrong or right ain't it strange how fate can play a part in the story of your heart."  
  
Anthony took Serena's hand into his, "Please Serena! I'm begging you!" Cathrina only  
start giggling quietly, "Watch him crash him crash and burn!" She laughed quietly.  
"Serena, if you don't forgive me, we'll kidnap you and take you back to the real world,  
then take away your digivice." This comment only made Serena start laughing.  
  
"Y-y-you think I used my d-d-digivice to get here?! " Anthony only said, "Well, yes, how  
else you have gotton here?" Serena only continued lauighing, "I told you! I'm not a  
digidestioned anymore! I can move freely between both worlds now. In fact, I'm going to  
stay here. I'll be away from the presures of earth. I'm almost as power as Drinopkemon!"  
  
"What? Serena, don't do it." Anthony said. "And why shouldn't I? I won't miss anyone,  
except for maybe my parents and I can visit them anytime." "Serena! Your making the  
same mistake my dad did! Don't do it!" Kaitlin yelled. "Your right Kaitlin. I am doing the  
same mistake as your dad, except this time, I won't go soft, like your father did. I know  
the consiquences.. he didn't."  
  
Anthony's face grew upset and he pulled Serena off Robinmon. "What do you think your  
doing, Anthony?" Serena laughed. "I'm going to knock some reason into you!" he yelled.  
"Oh, and how do you suppose to do that?" She said quietly. "I don't know just yet, but I  
will." This made Serena laugh harder, "Aw.. Little Anthony commits his actions, but  
doesn't what to do afterwards.. Now I see how pathedic all of you are."   
  
"Shut up Serena!" Anthony yelled. "Oh, and who's going to make me? I don't even think  
you know how powerful I am right now.." Anothony then grabbed her arms and  
restrained her, "And I don't want to know. Serena why are you acting like a jerk? It was  
just a little prank. In fact, Serena, I didn't think you'd even backfire this bad." Serena  
smiled and said, "Looks like you didn't know Serena Victoria Ishida very well, and you  
won't have to the chance too. She's gone, and she won't come back."  
  
"What are you talking about now?" Anthony said quietly. "You know Serena better than  
you think. She wouldn't have acted like this this long. Ever since that injection she's been  
gone." Anthony pulled off Serena, "What do you mean, 'injection'?"  
  
"I'm sorry, you wouldn't know. You were to busy reading her diary while it was  
happening." Anthony stood up and backed towards the others. "You to busy reading her  
personal thougts while she was being taken over by evil. She's gone and she'll be gone  
forever. So, how do you like the new Serena Victoria Ishida?" Anthony smiled a sly smile  
and said, "She alot scarier than the old Serena, but it was the old Serena I loved.." Serena  
lifted an eye vrow, "L-l-loved?" Anthony nodded his head, "Cathrina was being a butt, All  
I wanted to do was to talk it over with her, but she's gone. So, I'll see you around updated  
Serena Ishida."  
  
Serena stood there with her eyes wide open. It looked liked she was having a battle in her  
head, which she was. Anthony looked at her and said worriedly, "Serena? Are you okay?"  
She didn't answer, just said, "L-l-loved?". She then stood up and shook her head, "You  
loved me?" Anthony smiled and said, "Just because your an outcast, doesn't mean your not  
cute." She turned away and watched as Robinmon de-digivovle to Colormon.  
"Colormon.." she said quietly, picking him up.   
  
She looked around at all the destruction, "Kaitlin.. I know how your dad felt after he made  
this much destruction.." She said quietly.   
  
Cathrina walked over to Serena and held out her hand, "Friend or foe?" Serena smiled  
slyly, "Both.." Cathrina gave a curious look, "What do you mean?" Serena then put a hand  
on her hip, "Yeah, like I'm going to be friends with Cathrina Kamiya! It would ruin my  
reputation! All the others are fine, but I have reputation to be mean to Cathrina!"   
  
She suddenly gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Anthony.  
He bent down and kissed her cheek, then wrapped his arms around her, "Of course, I  
guess I could make a exception, this one time." She said quietly. She was to embarressed  
to pay attention to the other's mumbles about the two.  
  
Elizabeth then looked at Serena and yelled, "HEY! WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME  
LOOK UP THE MEANING OF P.T. BARUM'S THING AND IT HAS TO MEANING  
WHAT SO EVER!"   
  
Serena smiled and said, "Yeah.. It does have a meaning. It means I was to big a fool to  
realized all the great people I know, and that I would have rather have fought with them  
then make firneds. Now, then only thing I'm mad about is why you stole me diary!"   
  
Anthony sweatdropped and said, "Um, forget about it! If they didn't steal it and showed it  
to me, we would have never have gotton together!" Serena smiled and said, "You must  
REALLY not want me to yell at your sister, ne?" He nodded her head and looked around.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away, Drinopkemon stood on a cliff. She looked at the digidestioned  
and smiled. "The injection maybe worn down now, but it'll regenerate..."  
  
Anthony walked over to the digi-port and smiled as he thought, "I'm Anthony Kamiya. I  
handle problems like my mother, Sora Kamiya. And handle sports like my dad, Tai  
Kamiya. I'm the only male digidestioned in my group. I stopped a war, and made someone  
feel special. Today was one of my greatest adventures with my new girlfriend, Serena  
Ishida."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: Done! Yay! Now with the 'To Be Continued' words... *AHEAM!!!* Is  
what Drinopkemon said true? Will the outcome effect Anthony's and Serena's  
relationship? Find out of the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters 05!  
  
Fox Producer: *walks out* DETECTIVE SPAMI! YOUR FIRED! THOES WEREN'T ROCKS! THEY WERE DIRT CLODS!  
  
Detective Spami: *sweatdrop*Um, it's not nice to call dirt 'clods'!  
  
Fox Producers: Um, Oh, what the hay?! You can keep the job!  
  
Detective Spami: YAY!  
  
Fox Producers: On one condition..  
  
Detectivs Spami: Hmmmm?  
  
Fox Producers: You have to give me that sparkly note book of yours.  
  
Detective Spami: NOT GEORGE!  
  
Fox Producers: George...? Nevermind.. I'll keep my dull blue notebook..  
  
Detective Spami: K.O.! I'm the ending dude! I've got Tenchi Muyo's job. I'm the woman! Maybe 'The Man' will go out with me.. He He..  
  
Yamato: *comes out of nowhere* I like MIMATO, not SPAMATO!  
  
Detective Spami: We could be like Serena and Anthony.. ^-^  
  
Yamato: No... I wouldn't insult my daughter like that..  
  
Detective Spami: *cries* I'll show you! I'll turn this into a Michi and Sorato story...  
  
Yamato: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAICHI DOESN'T DESERVE MIMI!  
  
Detective Spami: I do sorta like Michi...  
  
Yamato: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
Detective Spami: Well... I gotta go annoy my neighbors by singing out in japanese.. Ja Ne Minna! *walks off stage*  
  
Yamato: *falls done, anime style* 


	6. Elizabeth Learns The Info

Elizabeth Learns The Info  
  
::walks out:: Konnichiwa Minna! Next Chapter! ::marks off Anthony's name:: If your  
still reading this fic, your a strong person. ::looks around:: Hey, just betweeen whoever  
is reading this and me, THIS IS THE CRAZIEST CHAPTER YET! ::lookes at  
Elizabeth:: Who know's what brewing in that head...   
  
Elizabethe: MWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Detective Spami: Hey! THAT'S MY LINE! ::sighs:: Oh well... Here's the ficcy!  
  
Elizabeth: Heh... I popped out from the story...  
  
Detective Spami: *sweatdrop*Um, this chapter takes place while are in the park  
talking about Drinopkemon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena and Anthony sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Elizabeth sang as she was sitting  
next to both of them. "Shut up, Elizabeth! Where's your man?" Serena yelled. "Um, I have  
a man..." "Oh. yeah? What's his name?" Serena said wih a smile on her face. "Um, his  
name is, um, Takato Inoue! He's Kaitlin's cousin!"   
  
"Hey! I don't have a cousin named 'Takato'! His name is 'Bart'!" Kaitlin yelled. Elizabeth  
sweatdropped and said, "Um, his name is.. um.. I.M. Darling!" Serena smiled and said,  
"What does the 'I.M.' stand for?" "Um, Issac Mel?" Serena started laughing and said,  
"Good try!"  
  
  
"Serena! Quit rubbing it in that my very ugly, mean, and stupid brother is your boyfriend."  
Cathrina yelled. "Hey! He's none of those, he's cute, sweet, and smart!" Serena yelled  
back, making Anthony blush slightly. "You really need to see his grades.." Cathrina  
mumbled quietly.  
  
Elizabeth looked around and saw that something caught her attention. She saw something  
glimmer in the air. "Huh? What was that?" she said quietly, standing up. "Efad! Where are  
you going?" Seiya yelled. "Nothing," she said quietly, sitting back down, "I just thought I  
saw something..."  
  
"So, Serena, does this mean since Anthony's your guy, you won't lose your temper  
anymore?" Rianna said. "Well, I don't know about that.." Serena said. Anthony elbowed  
her and she said, "Um, yeah.. no more temper losing." Rianna looked at Cathrina and  
smiled, "He's got'er trained like a lion."  
  
Elizabeth looked over and saw that glinting again. "What in the world is that?" she said.  
She looked a bit closer and saw a small glass ball. "Huh? A glass ball? Did the park redo  
their decorations already?" She shook it off, and turned her attention to Cathrina and  
Serena's newly developed fight.  
  
"SHUT UP! ATLEAST I'M NOT STALKING ANYONE LIKE YOU ARE!" Serena  
yelled looking at Cathrina. "I am not stalking anyone! I just follow him around alot!"  
Cathrina yelled back. Serena turned around and crossed her arms.  
  
"Serena! You promised me you wouldn't fight with Cathrina.." Anthony said walking up  
to her, putting his arm around her, giving one of thoes puppyfaces that guys can give that  
is irrisistable. Serena smiled and slightly hugged the arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Stop showing off Serena.. We know your happy you got Anthony, but quit rubbing it in  
to us no-date wonders.." Elizabeth said quietly. Serena looked at Elizabeth and said,  
"What's up with you?" Elizabeth looked up and said, "Nothing really, I just have some  
very bad feelings about Drinopkemon... I mean all she had to do was give you an injection  
and you were working for her.. what could happen next?"  
  
"That's a good point. Serena is strong, and she got her easily.. I wonder what she's going  
to do next.."Cathrina turned towards Serena and gave her one of thoes anime faces where  
they lower an eyelid and stick out their tounges.  
  
"Elizabeth! I need you home for your computer lessons with your father." Hayley yelled,  
standing outside the park opening. Elizabeth told the group she had to go and ran over to  
her mom, "Okay, mom, do you know what the Mad Computer scientist has in store for me  
today?" "Yeah, viruses.. He's going to teach you how to use them, and how to delete them  
off your system if you ever get one." Elizabeth groaned, "Another virus lesson.. He taught  
me that yesterday." Hayley started laughing and turned towards her daughter, "Ya know,  
knowing these things could help you in the Digiworld. All digimon are is stored computer  
data.." Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yeah, I know, 'Data, Virus and Vaccine'.. I've been  
told about a trillion time since I became a digidestioned." "Well, come on Efad, I'm  
making your favoite dinner tonight! Mexican Night! Ready for the tacos?" Elizabeth  
nodded her head and ran ahead of her mom home.  
  
"Okay, and after you type that, you'll wanna.. Elizabeth? Are you listening?" Izzy said  
typing away at the computer. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Mom's tacos smells got the best side of me  
right now." Izzy groaned and looked at Elizabeth, "Honey, you know I'm teaching yoyu  
this to help you in the Digiworld. This information I'm telling you is important. Like I said,  
you need to remember the three kinds of digimon, Data, Virus, and Vaccine, and to help  
you even more, I'm installing a Digimon Analizer in you laptop."  
  
"Dad, it's not that I'm not trying to think about what your saying, it's just we've been  
keeping something from you.. and I really need to tell you.." Izzy nodded and looked at  
his daughter, "What is it?" Elizabeth sighed and said, "Serena.. the new enemy got ahold  
of her. I mean she's okay now, but she was injected with something, and it makes her join  
forces with the other side. I'm pretty sure she realized what's happened, because she's  
come back with us, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Wait a minute.. I've heard about a digimon that does this.." He said as he turned back to  
the computer and franticly typed. "Ah-ha! Her name is Drinopkmon. She's a mega of the  
virus type. Her attack is 'Drino-Needles' and what it does is inject a power syrum into a  
victim, putting them under her pwoer. She's extremely powerful, and hasn't been beaten in  
battle yet. Elizabeth, your not going up against the little wimps like my group did, your  
going against a very powerful being."  
  
"It says, 'Drinopkemon, even though she is small for her size (A/N: She is exactly 4ft. and  
about 4in. I think I made her to short x.x;;) she packs in quiet a punch. Her other forms  
are quite weak, and are easily beaten. She is more powerful than the Dark Masters and  
Berial Myostismon together (A/N: I think I'm giving spoilers to the end of 02.. heh..  
::sweatdrop::). Elizabeth.. oh... this is bad. Your new digidestioned, have any of your  
group's digimon gone past rookie?" Elizabeth nodded, "Um, Cathrina's digimon went to  
champoin and Serena's went under Drinopkemon power to champoin."  
  
"Elizabeth, to beat her your going to have to get more power. Two champoins and seven  
rookies aren't going to beat a mega. I know from experience, and if any of your digimon  
get to mega, there going have to train like crazy, like I said, she's powerful. And if what  
this thing's info is up-to-date, Serena is merely phased from Drinopkemon's power. It'll  
take her over again, and she'll become more and more powerful. You have to find either a  
cure to the injection, or destroy Drino. Which ever come first."  
  
Elizabeth now understood what was happening. "Dad.. you said Drinopkemon was a  
'Virus' type right?" Izzy nodded his head. "Well, couldn't I just clean out Drinopkemon  
files?" Izzy sighed, "No, that would leave Serena corupted. She would most likely die  
from it, and I don't want to fear the wrath of Mimi and Matt Ishida about this." Elizabeth  
nodded her head again. She had alot to tell the digdestioned, but she didn't want to tell  
Serena. She knew it would probably ruin her and Anthony's relationship.  
  
"Efad! Izzy! El Taco night! Arreba! Ay-ay-ay!" Hayley yelled from the kitchen. Izzy and  
Efad sweatdropped and walked into the kitchen to see a whole table of different tacos,  
"She really over did herself this time." Efad mummbled sitting down on the table.  
  
The next day at school Elizabeth walked into the school yard and saw all the  
digidestioned. "Cathrina! have something to tell you!" Cathrina looked around and saw  
Efad and ran up her, "What is it, Efad?" Elizabeth looked down at the ground, "At my  
computer lessons last night, Dad told me somethings about our enemy, Drinopkemon. He  
told me that she was extremely powerful, and the injection she gave Serena can be  
revived..."  
  
"What do you mean 'revived'?" Cathrina said quietly. "It can have effect on her. It's still in  
her system, but I think it only will effect her in the Digiworld.  
  
"Dad also said that our digimon are too weak to win against, Drinopkemon. Here I'll show  
you." Elizabeth pulled out her laptop and typed quickly at it and show Cathrina the  
Digimon Analyzer's info on Drinopkemon. Cathrna read it rather quickly. "Elizabeth.. this  
thing says she's litterally the most powerful digimon in all the Digiworld! She's never been  
beaten?! Oh, fantastic.. we're going against a thing alot more powerful than ANYTHING  
our parents fought, this is just fantatic... Perfect!" Cathrina groaned walking away.   
  
"Cathrina.. what are you doing?" Cathrina turned around and said, "I'm telling the other  
digidestioned about the crap we're in, got a problem?" "No! Don't tell them! Let's just  
keep it between you and me, because they'll panic if we tell them." "Elizabeth, they have a  
right to know to, but I'll tell them later, okay? Chill out! Since when did you become  
afraid to tell anyone something?"   
  
Elizabeth sighed and said, "I'm afraid if I tell Serena and Anthony it'll ruin their  
relationship.. I don't want them to break up because of me." Cathrina started laughing,  
"You think Anthony will break up with Seren because of this?! It'll only bring them  
closer!"   
  
"Oh.. I never thought about it.." Cathrina looked up at Elizabeth and said, "Yeah, well,  
Serena had about a trillion guys to choose from and she chose my brother." Cathrina made  
a gagging sound and turned walked towards the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey, guys! Remember right after school, computer lab, then to the Digiworld, got it?"  
Cathrina said, joining to group again. "Aye-Aye, Comander Cathrina.." Serena mumbled  
walking into the school.  
  
"Cathrina, we can't be at the Digiworld today.. Seiya and I have soccer practice after  
school today. Will you be fine without us today?" Kaitlin said. "Do you have to go?"  
Cathrina groaned. "Yeah, it's practice for the play-offs..." Cathrina nodded her head,  
"Okay, but meet us in the Digiworld afterwards, okay?" They both nodded their heads and  
ran into the building for school.  
  
"ELIZABETH! NO! YOU'LL MAKE AN EXPLOSION ADDING THAT!" Mr. Chiba  
yelled as Elizabeth spilled a few drops of chemical into a soulution. "Uh-oh..." she said  
quietly as it foamed up. "Um, Mr. Chiba... Help!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Elizabeth looked up from a cloud of smoke and said quietly, "Um, maybe that wasn't the  
best idea I've ever had..." Elizabeth looked up as Mr. Chiba walked over beside her, and  
dusted off his clothes, "I told you not to do it Elizabeth.. Now, either I'll clean it up and  
you go to detention, or you clean it up right now, and not tell anyone this happened.."   
  
"But, Mr. Chiba.. I have to leave to go home!" Elizabeth yelled. "Well, sorry, but you  
have to clean this up." He said firmly, walking out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the clocked, "2:30.. school is over in 10 minutes... fantastic.. Oh,  
well, shouldn't take to long to clean." she said looking at all the splats of green goo on the  
walls.  
  
After about an hour of cleaning she walked towards the computer lab. When she entered  
the room, she saw Kaitlin and Seiya. "Hey guys! Are you leaving?" Seiya nodded, "Yeah,  
and we're gonna merderlize'em Saturday!" Elizabeth only sweatdropped and lifted her  
digivice.  
  
After a few seconds thye were standing the Digiworld. Elizabeth looked around and saw  
her digimon running towards her, "Elizabeth! Efad! Serena went crazy, and her digimon  
went to Ultiment!" Elizabeth's eyes shot open, "IT DID?! This is great..."  
  
To Be Continued....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami, pretending to be ending person: What will happen to the digidestioned?  
Did Serena's digmon really go to ultiment? I don't know, so find out in the next chapter of  
Digimon: Digital Monsters 05.  
  
Daisuke:*walks out* Why does she do this... she knows she can get a job over in japan as  
a 04 digidestioned, but no! She wants to be the ending person thing-madoojer!  
  
Detective Spami: I am going to be in 04 already! Actually, it's going to be 05, the jap-pan-  
manese peoples like my ficcy so so so so much their turning to into season 04! Yay! I'm  
going to be rich and famous!  
  
Daisuke: Whaaa?!  
  
Detective Spami: Not the brightest crayon in the box, now are we?  
  
Daisuke: No ma'am..  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, I was lying, I did send in my script to the japanese peoples and  
they sent me a letter back in japanese. I think it say, "We no understand you american  
fool!"... Okay, I'll admit, I didn't do any of this.. I'm just an extremely bored person... See  
ya next chapter, minna, ja ne!  
  
Daisuke: *runs after Detective Spami and yells* AM I STILL THE BRIGHTEST  
COLOR IN THE BOX?!  
  
Detective Spami: You are in my box! ^_~ *kisses him*   
  
Daisuke: Hey! I thought you liked Taichi and Yamato...  
  
Detective Spami: Um, well, ya see about that.. *Runs away, leaving a note that says,  
'Explanation to be continued next chapter* 


	7. Seiya Shows Her Stuff

Seiya Show Her Stuff  
Okay, as you guessed, this is Seiya's chapter. 7th chapter of the fic also, I'm going to  
go ahead and tell you my idea for the chaptering. Every charater gets a chapter. The  
charaters Cathrina, Serena, Anthony, Tracey, and Elizabeth have their chapters, This  
will make the 6th digidestion to have a chapter. There are three more chapters in this.  
I hope you are enjoying this, I just wanted to go ahead and tell all of you. Ja Ne, and  
here's the tale.  
  
Daisuke: *Looks At Detective Spami* Um, where's your explanation for kissing me?  
  
Detective Spami: Um, Can't talk gotta start fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh, no... It went to Ultimant? What are we going to do..' Seiya thought silently.  
"Elizabeth, Cathrina and her had an argument and Serena's eyes started glowing a weird  
red color..." Efad's digimon yelled. "Chill out.. We'll beat her. She's no biggie." "But  
Elizabeth, Cathrina's digimon went to champion, and she couldn't beat her..."  
  
"Maybe we're taking the wrong approach on this. We all now this is Drinopkemon's work.  
So, we need to find something to restroy Drino, and our problem's solved!" Seiya said,  
quiet continted with herself. "No.. I talk to my dad about this.. He said that if we get rid of  
Drinopkemon, Serena will become unstable and her digital file will corrupt, and she could  
possibly die." Elizabeth as she sat down on a rock.  
  
"There has to be someway to get rid of Drino... Anthony told Serena he loved her and she  
went back to normal, maybe love is the virus's weakness."Seiya said. "Well, if it is, it's  
became immune quickly, he tried telling her how much how loved her and all she did was  
have her digimon blast him.." Faramon said. "Look like their relationship has a few kinks  
wrong with it.." Kaitlin mumbled quietly.  
  
"Ceruleanmon is to powerful. All she did was use her attack once and Thundramon de-  
digivovled to Electramon.." Habikamon yelled in panic. "It's okay, Habikamon.."  
Elizabeth said trying to calm her digimon down.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?! We have to go help! Faramon, can you go to champion?"  
Seiya yelled, clutching her hands in a fist. "I'll try.. I've never done it before." "Elizabeth,  
get Habikammon to go to champion, same for you Kaitilin!" "Aye-aye, Sargent  
Motomiya!" Elizabeth yelled giving her a salute.  
  
FARAMON DIGIVOVLE TO...... CHIDAMON! (Seiya's digimon champion)  
HABIKAMON DIGIVOVLE TO JEKAMON! (Elizabeth's digimon rookie)  
JEKAMON DIGIVOVLE TO.... KAMEAMON! (Elizabeth's digimon chamion)  
TSADORUMON DIGIVOVLE TO... GATORUNIMON! (Kaitilin's digimon champion)  
  
"Good! Their all at champion! Now, let's all go Serena a thing or two. Hopefully the  
others have gotton to champion." Seiya yelled, jumping on Chidamon's back. "Kameamon,  
since you know where the battle is taking place, lead us on!"  
  
The other two girls jumped on their digimon and Kameamon lead the way towards the  
forest. As they walked through the forest, they saw traces of the battle, like trees broken  
half and on fire. "Serena's defenity left her mark around here. I just hope she knows that's  
she going to have to repay the Digiworld for it, like my did." Kaitlin said softly. "Serena's  
2under a spell. I don't even think she knows what she's doing. I mean, what if when she  
got the injection, she blanked out, and a subconcusious part of her took over. What if the  
Serena now is the part of her with only her anger and her vingence? That means that the  
good hearted part of her is being hidden behind it all. It's probably been like that for years  
with her, even before the receieved the injection." Seiya said.  
  
"Seiya, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" Elizabeth, amazed like. "Well, it  
won't be my last, you can count on it." Seiya said as they came upon an area and saw the  
rest of the digidestioned.  
  
"CATHRINA! SEIYA, ELIZABETH, AND KAITILIN ARE HERE! AND THEIR  
DIGIMOMN LOOK LIKE THEIR AT CHAMPOIN!" Rianna yelled as she saw them.  
  
Seiya jumped off Chidamon and walked up to Cathrina, "Cathrina, what's going on?"  
Cathrina shook her head and answered, "Serena and I got into another fight, and her eyes  
went a crimson color, and then a bright went around Magentamon and when it went away,  
she was digivovled into something that didn't look like her Champion form. It was most  
likely her Ultiment."  
  
"Well, where is she now?" Seiya said. "Anthony tried talking some sence into her, and she  
told her digimon to blast him. Rianna, Mima, and Tracey over there with him. After she  
blasted him, she said something we didn't understand. It sounded like another riddle, but  
not in japanese.. I think it was Latin, or German. It sounded like, 'Fatuus auscultare ad eo  
vocabulumin de fatuus que credere eum.' I wish I knew what it means."   
  
"I bet my dad can translate it!" Efad yelled, running up to the two. "My dad knows alot of  
languages, if he doesn't know what it means, he has a friend who is a doctor, Dr. Kido,  
and doctors have to know latin." They nodded in approval.   
  
"Guys, when did your digimon go to champion?" Cathrina finally asked. "A few minu8tes  
ago. Sergant Motomiya ordered it." Kaitilin said. "Sergant Motomiya? What's that all  
about." "She was our leader since you weren't there." Efad said calmly. Cathrina nodded  
and gave a peace sign and walked over to her brother.  
  
"Anthony, are you okay?" Cathrina said as she sat down beside him. "I'm fine.. Just a few  
bruises, scratches, and I think a broken wrist.. Just doin' great." He answered. "Anthony,  
now's not the time for sarcasm. You need help. We also need to find Serena and confront  
her. We need her to stop this. We also need to find the source of the problem,  
Drinopkemon."  
  
"Everybody, I didn't want to tell you this til later, but I figure now is a good time. I talked  
to my dad about this. He said Drinopkemon was EXTREMELY powerful. She's never  
been beaten in conbat. So, I propose we find away around a battle with her. I don't know  
exactly what to do. My dad said she was a 'Virus' type. So, I thought that I could just  
clean out her files, getting rid of her, but we can't do that without hurting Serena. That  
injection Drinopkemon gave her morphed their body rhythemes togeher. So, that means  
that, Serena is just as powerful as Drino. Drinopkemon and Serena are like one. If we hurt  
Drino, we hurt Serena, same backwards." Elizabeth said.  
  
"So, what does all this mean?" Mima said quietly. "It means that if we kill Drino, we kill  
Serena. Unless, we can find a way around, which me and my dad have been working on.  
We've been searching on it since I told my dad last night. He gave me a Digital Analyzer,  
and it's on my laptop. So, we're going to have to put with Serena like this for a little while.  
We can't discuss battle plans around her, or anything that has to do with Drino. Since  
there's nothing more to do here, I say we head back home and I'll try to get my dad to  
translate what she said."  
  
"You know what the strange thing about all this is?" Cathrina said quietly. "What?"  
Tracey asked. "The scary thing is we could have provented all of this from happening. We  
could've made friends with Serena years ago. Instead, we didn't try to change her attitude,  
we just out shuned her because she was different tha the rest of us. We could've made  
Serena less vulnerable prey for evil."  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth, go to your father, I think the rest of the group should go get Serena, and  
find Drinopkemon. We've only been digidestioned for a few days, but I'm prepared for  
battle. I'll stop Drino with my bare hands if I have too. She had no right to do that to  
Serena." Seiya said.  
  
Cathrina sweatdropped, "Since when did you become the leader?" Seiya then answered,  
"Sorry, but I think it's time we took desperate actions. Battles are like a race to the finish  
line, and we're litterally letting her win by stopping and going home."  
  
"Second smart thing from Seiya today.." Elizabeth mumbled.  
  
"Seiya, you've got a point, but what can we do? She's to powerful for us to do anything!  
Didn't you hear Elizabeth?! If you want to go and get most likely killed then go!"  
Cathrina yelled. Seiya then yelled back, "Atleast I know I would die knowing atleast I  
tried! Your just letting her have more time to plan against us!" "What about our plan?! Oh  
wait, I forgot, WE DON'T HAVE ONE! What are we going to now, Huh Ms. Seiya  
Motomiya?!"  
  
"SEIYA! CATHRINA! Stop fight this instance!" Both girls turned around to see  
Cathrina's, Seiya's, Elizabeth's, Serena's parents. "What good is it going to bring all of you  
if all you do it fight?!" Seiya's mom, Kisumi yelled. Mimi walked infront of the other  
parents cry softly, "Why didn't you tell me that this happened? How come I had to find out  
from Mr. Izumi?" she said calmly.   
  
"We're sorry Mrs. Ishida, it's just we thought it would hurt you to know." Cathrina said  
softly. "I'm her mother, of course I'd be worried, but I need to know these things. I'm  
pretty sure any parent would be worried if her daughter or son was injected by something  
that did something to her or him. Now, that's cleared, is there anything else I need to  
know?"  
  
"Um.. Anthony is Serena's boyfriend?" Cathrina guessed, "And went that injecton stuff  
kicked in again, she attacked him." This made Sora run up and over beside Mimi, "Where  
is he?!" Cathrina cleared a path over to him, "There."  
  
As Sora aided him, Matt and Mimi cried, "Wow, Serena got herself her own little  
boyfriend.. That's so sweet." Mimi choked out. The younger digidestioned only opened  
their mouths and released a mushroom cloud.  
  
"Dad, Serena said something in another language, could you try to translate it?" Elizabeth  
said running up to her parents. "I'll try.. what did she say?" "It sounded like she said,  
'Fatuus auscultare ad eo vocabulumin de fatuus que credere eum.'" Izzy nodded his head  
and said, "That's definitly latin. Hmmm, I've heard this cliquese before. I'm pretty sure it  
traslates to, 'Fools listen to the words of a fool, and believe him.'"  
  
"Again with the fool mention. First it was a P.T. Barnum pharse, now this latin. There  
must be a certain connection." Rianna said softly. "Guys, I know we're not messing with  
the little kids now.. we're playing hardball with the big boys." Seiya said, "And, the game  
is coming close to an end. It's now to late to turn back." Cathrina walked up to Seiya, and  
put her arm around her shoulder, "Prepare for the fight of our lives. We must remember to  
stick to our plan.... uh, when we think of one."  
  
To Be Continued....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: What will happen now since there's only three chapters left? Does this  
fic even have a plot? I don't know yet, so read the next chapter of Digimon: Digital  
Monster 05.  
  
Daisuke: Will you tell me now why you kissed me?  
  
Detective Spami: Okay, okay. I figure since I'm a Mimi clone, and your a Taichi clone, I  
thought that um, I think Taichi's cute, since your his clone, your cute!  
  
Daisuke: *blush*  
  
Detective Spami: But if I hada choose between you and Tai, I'd choose Tai since he's the  
orginal.  
  
Daisuke: U.U; *mushroom cloud* 


	8. Mimalotta Has An Idea

Mimalotta Has An Idea.  
  
  
Detective Spami: This is Mimalotta's chapter. This is the 8th chapter in the sega, I  
hope you like this chapter! Mima has an idea that she thinks will stop Drinopkemon  
(A/N: Here is the correct prounce it: Dre(long 'e')-no-poke(Not Poke'mon, Poke, like  
jabbing someone)-mon) Will her idea work, or will it crash and burn?  
  
Taichi: My bet is that my daughter will save the day!  
  
Matt: My bet is that MY daughter will come to her sinces..  
  
Iori: My bet is that it'll work!  
  
Sailor Moon: My bet is um.... Well, eh, I'm not in this story, so I won't make one..  
  
Taichi, Matt, and Iori: GET OUT OF HERE ODANGO-ATAMA!  
  
Detective Spami: THAT'S MEAN! I LIKE HER HAIR! Anywho, here's the fic..  
  
Sailor Moon: Baka-tachi... Odango-atama..   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Guys, we have to have a plan of action. We're not gonna be strong enough to beat  
Serena's digimon if we don't train. The time of truth is coming. We have to think of a way  
to get rid of Drinopkemon without hurting or killing Serena, and I can't think of anyway.."  
Cathrina said.  
It was now two hours later. The digidestioned parents had left. The younger digidestioned  
were still in the Digiworld, planning to get rid of Drinopkemon and help Serena. Anthony,  
who was hurt, stayed anyhow, to see if Serena would come back.  
"Look at those insects.. Do they think they will actually beat Drinopkemon? I have more  
power in my little pinky then their whole group. Ceruleanmon! Let's fly down and have a  
chat with our 'friends'." Serena said chuckling as she and her digimon Ultiment landed with  
quiet an entrance.  
"SERENA?!" They all yelled at her presence. "Konnichiwa, minna. Did any of you miss  
me?" Serena said with a grin on her face. Rianna had an instant feeling of guilt surge  
through her. She walked up to Serena and bowed in a geeting manner, "Why? Why  
Serena, Why? Why are you doing this.. You know you can fight this."  
"Why would I want to fight it Rianna? Hmm? I'm an extremely powerful person. I have all  
the power I ever wanted. My digimon is literally going through all of her digivovlutions  
like a walk through the park. All you people have are measally champions. Ceruleanmon  
here is an extraordinary digimon in herself. Tell me right now why should I fight  
Drinopkemon's bliss? I consider myself a lucky person to be accecpted by a mega  
powerful person." Serena said in a eerie kind of tone.  
"Serena, we know you have more common knowledge then that!" Mimalotta yelled.  
Serena instantly turned her attention to Mima, "I know I have more common sence. But  
what do you guys care? I'm not considered a team member. In the real world I'm  
considered a social outcast. Here, at least I'm known. I don't have to secretly struggle with  
my life, worrying to try to make my parents happy. This is BLISS! I don't have a care in  
the world. Love stopped my mission once. It isn't going to stop it again. I've grown  
immune to those antics. Anthony, sweetheart, I loved ya honey-bun, but it's not gonna  
work out. See, I'm an evil minon, and your a happy-go-lucky-without-a-care-in-the-world-  
freak! Now do you understand why I blasted you? Do ya? Come on!"  
"Serena, what is up with that latin poem? 'Fools listen to the word of a fool, and believe  
him'?" Tracey saud softly. "WOW! I didn't actually think that would get translated! Well,  
now you should understand why I became friends with all of you for a short period. I'm a  
fool, and you listened to what I had to say. You believed me and that turned you all into  
fools! Wow! Right now, I have a saying for all your thoughts.. Ceruleanmon.. BLAST  
THEM!"   
All the digidestioned watched as Ceruleanmon lifted her hands and yelled, "ICE  
CANNON!" they watched as two huge ice icles came from her hand exploding  
everywhere.   
When the smoke cleared, they saw Serena on top of Ceruleanmon, flying in the air,  
"PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS, DIGIDESTION!" she yelled as she took flight  
towards the forest.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Serena.. Did you do as I ordered?" Drinopkemon asked as Serena landed. Serena bowed  
and answered, "Hai, I attacked. Just like you told me. Their defences are weak, right now  
is the good time for the kill, they only have 3 champions digimon 4 rookies and 2 in-  
training digimon."  
Drinopkemon nodded and said, "Serena, their plan against me is growing stronger. Their  
planning to stop you from helping me. I know that's not what you want, now is it?" Serena  
shook her head, "No... If they understood what you were doing for me, they'd try to help  
you to."   
Drinopkemon nodded, "Hai.. Now, it seems their planning for their finall battle with us.  
I'm going to give you a s8mall gift to help you against them." Drinopkemon lifted her hand  
to show a small blue ball. "Inside this ball, lays all the power you could ever need. It'll help  
your digimon to it's final stage, mega."  
Serena grabbed the ball and did a slight bow, "Arigatou, Drinopkemon-sama." Serena  
walked over to her digimon with the blue orb, and watched as Ceruleanmon started  
glowing.  
When the glowing subsided, there stood a tall lilac colored digimon. "I'm MetalLilacmon."  
the digimon spoke. Serena nodded her head, and looked at the orb. She gasped as she felt  
the light of the orb wrap around her.   
She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she felt something wasn't right. She looked  
at her body and saw she was wearing something that resembled Ken Ichijouji's Digital  
Empeor's outfit. She saw also that she was wearing a pair of glasses.  
"That outfit will protect you from the digidestioned attacks, Serena." Serena swirled  
around and nodded. "I will join you for your next encounter with the Digidestioned."  
Drinopkemon said softly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What if we get rid of Serena's digimon, and then we knock Serena out, then attempt to  
get rid of Drino?" Tracey said guessing. "No.. Serena would still get corrupted." Cathrina  
said angerily.  
"What if we take Serena out of the Digital World, then clean Drino's files?" Anthony  
guessed. "Well, Anthony if we did that, Serena's digital files would be corrupted, never  
letting her return to the digital world." Rianna answered.  
"This is harder than I thought. We're gonna to have to come up with a plan that has no  
way of back firing.." Elizabeth sighed. "What if we clean out Serena first? Then clean  
Drino?" Cathrins guessed. "Well, we'd delete Serena if we did that. If we kill Serena here,  
her physical body from the real world dies also." Kaitlin said.  
Mimalotta, who was leaning against a tree, suddenly gasped and leaned up. "I've got!" All  
the other digidestioned looked at her and said, "WHAT?!" they all yelled. "I've got the  
perfect idea to help Serena! Ya'll, we've been taking the wrong approach on this. All we've  
been thinking about is the ONE virus invovled, but what will happen it we get TWO  
invovled?!"  
"Mima, you've gone crazy, that'll only double our trouble." Seiya said. "Not exactly. What  
if we implant a different virus into Serena. One that's stronger than Drinopkemon. One  
that'll actually eat up Drinopkemon's virus contact in Serena? If we could do that, then  
we'd be able to Clean out Drino. Afterwards we'd be able to clean up Serena!"  
"Mima... That plan is just as crazy you are.." Kaitlin said sacrasticly. "Yeah, but Mima  
DOES have a point. What do have to lose?" Elizabeth answered. "Serena's life..." Cathrina  
said softly.  
To Be Continued....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detectice Spami: What will happen? Will Mimalotta's plan work? Why was this chapter  
shorter than my others? I don't know yet. So, continue reading, Digimon: Digital  
Monsters. 05: The New Terror.  
Taichi: Humor me when I ask you this, but how come you always do the end thing?  
Detective Spami: BECAUSE I'M LIVIN'N LA VIDA LOCA!  
Taichi: .......  
Detective Spami: Um, nevermind... Anywho, there's only 2 more chapters left. I hope I've  
put you on the edge of your seat waiting for the next chapter. If I did, good news, you'll  
only be like that for a few days! 


	9. Kaitlin's Help In Battle

Kaitilin's Help In Battle   
  
Detective Spami: Wow... 9th chapter. *sniff* I never knew I could write a fic this long.  
Usually, I'd just put all these chapters together into 3 parts, but this fic was different. I  
hope you enjoy this, this is Kaitilin's Chapter.  
  
Ken: *walks in* SPAMI! YOU STOLE MY EMPEROR SUITE IDEA!  
  
Detective Spami: Well, she has to have something.. Plus, I'm making it up to you by  
making this YOUR daughter's chapter!  
  
Ken: *grumbles something about how she's Yolei child too and walks away*  
  
Detective Spami: I dodged a bullet.. Anyway, here's the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaitlin leaned back against a tree and watched the sky. 'What are we going to do? Serena  
has become a big influence on all of us.. plus, She's Rianna's cousin.. I don't want her to  
die because of a bad choice made by someone else..' she thought.  
  
"KAITILIN! COME HERE!" Kaitlin stood up, to see who yelled for her, she saw that is  
was Cathrina, and walked towards her. "Katie, We've decided to use Mima's plan. It's the  
best plan out of the other's we could think of.." Cathrina said softy, "Come on.. We have  
to get suited up for battle. We all know Drinopkemon won't give up without a fight."  
  
Kaitlin walked over to her digimon, Gatorunimon, and said, "Come on.. Cathrina said we  
have to get ready for battle." The digimon nodded and followed her as she walked over to  
the others.   
  
She watched as Mimalotta fluffed up her Shirley Temple hair style while mumbling,  
"Stupid hair.. I don't even know why I have it... Why couldn't my hair have been like,  
Tracey's.. But NOOOOOOO! It hada be like SHIRLEY TEMPLE'S! I hate Shirley  
Temple.."  
  
She watched Anthony give his digimon a pep talk, "Okay, Venusmon, The only thing to  
remember is, if you get beaten, don't worry, I'll still be proud of you, knowing you tried."  
Kaitilin looked at her digimon and said, "Gatorunimon, when we battle, don't battle to  
make me proud, battle for Serena. Battle for her because she doesn't know what she's  
doing.. Battle for her because... she'll make the same mistake as my dad if we don't help  
her. Gatorunimon, My dad literally lived in self pity because of what he did, I don't want  
Serena to be like that.. She's already lived a lot of her life as an outcast.. I don't want her  
to have self pity either..."  
  
"Aw... What a beautiful speech, Kaitlin!" She looked up and said Serena, "SERENA?!"  
she looked at Serena's clothes.. She remembered seeing Rianna's dad painting of the  
Digimon Emperor. "Serena..." she said again softly, "Where did you get that outfit?"  
  
Serena only smiled and held out the blue orb. "What is that?" Kaitlin asked. "A very  
powerful object." Drinopkemon said coming from behind Serena, "Now, be a good girl,  
and scream for your little friends so Serena and I can get this over with."  
  
Kaitlin's eyes shot open and she yelled, "C-CATHRINA?! SERENA AND  
DRINOPKEMON ARE HERE!!" She turned to run, but Gatorunimon stopped her, "No,  
Kaitlin. This is the final battle. You can't run away.. Not now.." Kaitlin nodded and stood  
her ground.  
  
After a few seconds, the other digidestioned arrived. They saw Serena in the "Empress"  
clothing and quickly became confused. "Serena... why are you wearing those?" Cathrina  
asked after a minute of staring. All Serena did was sigh and hold out the blue orb.  
  
Drinopkemon sighed and looked at Serena, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Attack!"   
Serena nodded her head and looked at Metal Lilacmon, "Metal Lilcamon... Remember,  
just because your almost 5 times more powerful than the rest.." she gave an evil smile and  
patted her digimon's hand, "Just don't make it look like you won victory easily. We don't  
want to make our 'friends' feel weak."  
  
The digidestioned watched as Metal Lilcamon nodded her head and flew up into the air.  
"Um, guys! You better get ready for battle until we can work out how our is going to  
work!" Cathrina said sing-songly. "Cathrina?! How do you expect them to go against a  
mega?! They'll be deleted!" Tracey screamed running over to her.  
  
"Tracey," Cathrina whispered, "We have to do something while Elizabeth is looking for  
that virus.." "Cathrina, your putting their lives in danger doing that!" Tracey yelled back  
softly. "Well, what are we supposed to do?! Let them attack us while we're surfing the  
web?!" Cathrina yelled back. Tracey groaned in defeat and looked at the digimon, "Go...  
go ahead and follow orders..." she said softly.  
  
The digidestined ran behind a large boulder. "Elizabeth, I reeeeeeeeeally hoping you've  
found the virus!" Seiya tole her. "Dun worry, my dad's found something.. He says if he  
finds it before I do, he'll upload it in Serena." Efad answered.  
  
"How will we know it's in her?" Anthony asked. "She'll stop moving for exactly 20.6  
seconds." Elizabeth answered. Mimalotta looked over a Kaitlin and said, "Like Father, like  
daughter.."  
  
Cathrina peeked up from behind the rock and watched the battle. She watched and saw all  
the champion digimon attacking Metal Lilacmon, while she just stood there and took the  
brute attacks.   
  
"Why isn't she righting back.." Cathrina thought. She looked over at Drinopkemon and  
Serena. Drinopkemon was standing behind Serena watching the battle rage on. She watch  
as Metal Lilcamon just stayed in one area in the air, allowing all the attacks from the other  
digimon to hit her, leaving hardly any damage.  
  
"Elizabeth! Hurry up! I know that mega is going to attack soon!" Cathrina yelled.  
"Working on it! You and I both know that the digiworld wasn't created in a day, so that's  
why it's taking me so long to search through here!"  
  
Cathrina gasped as she saw Metal Lilacmon yawn and lift up a huge whip made of huge  
Lilac flowers. She glared at Thundramon, who has about to attack and yelled, "WHIP OF  
LILAC!" The quickly cracked the whip on the digimon, making it de-digivovle and fall  
helplessly to the ground.  
  
Cathrina tempted fate, and ran out to retrieve her digimon. "Kunkamon.." she said softly,  
before she reduced down to tears. Seeing this, the other digimon watched the battle. They  
saw Metal Lilacmon stay in the same area.   
  
As Chidamon was ready to attack, Metal Lilacmon reacted. Her eyes turned a deep red  
color and she looked up at Chidamon and yelled, "LILAC RAIPER!" causing a huge blast  
to hit her. Chidamon fell down to the ground and de-digivovled to Yadumon.  
  
Seiya ran out to get her digimon and ran back with her in her arms. "It's okay Yadumon..  
you tried.. I'm not angery with you..."  
  
After Chidamon and Thundramon were out of the picture, the only champion that  
remained was Gatorunimon. Kaitilin looked up in the air, half afraid, half upset. She  
turned around and leaned against the rock and started crying.   
  
"Quit crying Kaitlin! Just watch your digimon! And make sure it's okay! There's no reason  
to cry right now, so stop!" Kaitlin looked up and saw Cathrina yelling at her, "You need  
to quit being so sensitive!" Kaitlin looked down and back at Cathrina, "SHUT UP  
CATHRINA! I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I CAN'T WATCH  
SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITHOUT GETTING SCARED!" Kaitilin screamed.  
  
Kaitlin turned her attention back to the fight and watched at Metal Lilacmon raised her  
arms to attack Gatorunimon. "No..." she said softly.. 'Gatorunimon is our last chance of  
hope unless one of the other digimon could digivovle to mega... IT WON'T END LIKE  
THIS! Elizabeth needs to hurry with that virus!'  
  
Elizabeth shot up and yelled, "I found it! I found the virus!" Anthony then yelled,  
"UPLOAD IT!" Elizabeth smiled and said, "Way ahead of you, babe." All the digidestined  
turned to look at Serena.  
  
"Elizabeth.. isn't she supposed to be stopping?" Seiya asked franticly. "You have to hold  
on a minute.. It is a BIG virus.." Elizabeth said, still typing. "Exactly, what virus are you  
using?" Cathrina said yelled. "Y2K!" Elizabeth answered. All the digidestined  
sweatdropped as Elizabeth said, "Joking.. It's actually dozen viruses formed together to  
equal one. It's extremely powerful. Kids, don't try this at home! Guys! It should be  
working right about now!"  
  
All the digidestined turned to see Serena pause for exactl 20.6 seconds and the collaspe on  
the ground. They saw the "Empress" outfit disappear, and her digimon dedigivovle to it's  
In-training form.  
  
"HURRY! EFAD! CLEAN OUT DRINO!" Seiya screeched. "Dun worry! Been there,  
doing that!" Elizabeth answered, extremely calm. They all gasped as they saw  
Drinopkemon delete.  
  
"She's gone... She's finally gone..." They all sighed. "Now.. to get that huge virus out of  
Serena.. Whoa.. that's gonna take a while. We best need to get her home. Her physical  
body has alot of damage to it." Elizabeth said as the others picked Serena up and took her  
through the digi-port.  
  
To Be Continued........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Detective Spami: What will happen in the last chapter? Was this battle stupid, or what?  
Are you people off the edge of your seats? Did you know there's only one more chapter  
left in this series? Well, to be continued as: Digimon: Digital Monsters 05: The New  
Terror( OR "The Aftermath")  
  
Digidestined guys: *walk out clapping*  
  
Taichi: *Whistles*WAY TO GO SPAMI!  
  
Detective Spami: Guys... The fic isn't over yet...  
  
Yamato: YOU MEAN THERE'S STILL MORE TORTURE- I MEAN CHAPTERS?!  
  
Detective Spami: One more!  
  
Digidestined guys: *walk out groaning*  
  
Detective Spami: Uh... please R/R! 


	10. Rianna Tells The Aftermath

Rianna Tells The Aftermath  
Detective Spami: Okay.. last chapter in the sega. I hope you've enjoyed reading as  
much as I wrote it. Anywho, this story is COMPLETELY in Rianna's POV. Because  
RIANNA is telling the aftermath. Anyway, here's the fic.  
  
Homer Simpson: *walks out* Detective Spami... I was told you have the largest dounut  
collection in the world, am I correct?  
  
Detective Spami: No... you must be talking about my sister.. Beside.. this is a  
DIGIMON fic.. not a SIMPSON fic.. I'll write one of those later, okay?  
  
Homer Simpson: Doh!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rianna's POV  
  
"It's been 3 years since our adventure in the digital world. Although it's feels like  
yesterday, it's our 3 years anniversy today. It's up to me to tell everybody about how the  
new chosen kids are after the adventure."  
  
"Cathrina, as ex-leader, she's come to accept that she led something amazing, and she  
hasn't become like her father, Mr. I-Was-The-First-Leader-And-You-Better-Not-Forget!  
She's become an artist like her "Uncie TK" and decided for some strange reason to take up  
soccer. I guess she did this because she wants her two male role modles to know she cares  
about them.   
  
Since Cathrina took up soccer, her mother, Sora, has become more protective. I remember  
going over to her house last week, and hearing her say, 'Now, Cathrina.. Remember what  
I said, BE CAREFUL! Soccer is a dirty sport!' But Mom says that's how she always acts."  
  
"Things for Anthony haven't changed much though. He tries to make up parodies of  
songs, and he actually made a demo tape, but don't know if he should put it out in stores  
because of the copyright laws. The only thing that's desperately changed for Anthony, is  
the fact my mom, "Aunt K" is teaching him to become a photographer. He said it's his  
"Natural Calling.""  
  
"Kaitlin has changed also. She's become super-smart, like her dad, but cautious like her  
mom. Heh, everybody in the group calles her "Kenlei". She likes the nickname, but hates  
the idea that her mom decided to have another kid. Kaitilin now has a baby brother named  
'Yaten Ichijouji'. He's now 5 months old and doing great, though, Kaitlin says he pretends  
to have collic for all the attention."  
  
"Tracey has changed too. She's taken up the sport, Snowboarding. She goes to Mount.  
Fuji every chance she gets now a days. She only talks about Snowboarding, guys, and how  
much fun it was being a digidestined. She also head editor of the school paper.. Everytime  
I see it, there's always an issuse on the fact of sports and how to believe in herself.  
  
We now call Tracey 'Snow Queen' but she doesn't mind. In fact that's what she named her  
board."  
  
"Mimalotta has changed. She got rid of her Shirley Temple locks and dyed her hair a dirty  
blond color. She told everybody that she would also become an artist, and write about a  
'trillion' stories about her time in the Digiworld. We thought she was kidding, but believe  
me.. she wasn't! Whoa.. if you say how much space on her laptop was gone, you would  
believe me!"  
  
"Mr. Hinda has also remarried so his daughters could have a mother. He married a woman  
named 'Shania Overdorf' or now 'Shania Hinda'. Tracey and Mimalotta say they love their  
new mother, but her cooking is a killer, literally."  
  
"Elizabeth has become a master computer person. She actually payed attention to her  
father's lesson, and a year ago they had a 'HTML' contest. Elizabeth won, of course, and  
caused her Dad to go to several HTML lessons.  
  
Also for Elizabeth, she's become a Conterporary Christian singer, like her mother. She  
says she loves the attention she gets from being on stage, and that we should praise her as  
a goddess since she's multi-talented. Her new nickname is 'Cyber Singer.'  
  
"Seiya has become the top soccer player in the school. Thanks to her, the school have won  
almost every game, and has one the play-offs for the last 3 years. She says it 'was her dad's  
motovation' that caused her to win, but I think it was just luck, though I'm not trying to  
put her down. She's the bet soccer player I know. She even says she going to win a  
scholarship because of it."  
  
"Things for me haven't changed much. I've gone along with my Uncle Matt's for advice  
about becoming a rock star. Aunt Mimi also promised to make my whole warbrobe once I  
become famous. So far it's come along well. I'm 15 and I've already made a demo tape and  
sent it off to some corperate buisiness!"  
  
"The last person to tell you about is Serena.. Her outcome hasn't been as great as the rest  
of our's. Once we removed the virus from her, it turned out it had an effect on her,  
because of the virus's large size.   
  
After Elizabeth took it out, we found out Serena's digimon also had part of the  
Drinopkemon virus connection, that was one thing we didn't see. Anyway, after we took  
the virus competely out of Serena, she watched as her digimon deleted.  
  
After she got over the intial shock, she told everyone how sorry she was and that she  
wasted her life as a nobody. Anthony tried his hardest to make her feel better, but she  
didn't want to be around him because of the large attack she made her digimon do to him.  
  
Her parents told her that every digimon doesn't exactly die, but their reborn in The Village  
Of New Beginings.. (That's the japanese name for 'Primary Village') She told her parents  
she unerstood, but we all think that the plan we had a glitch in it. We didn't look at every  
possible outcome.  
  
Serena became sick because a large quantity of her energy was in the virus. She told  
everyone she was okay, but her parents took her out of school, and home schooled her til  
she was better, which was 5 months later.  
  
Tday, Serena is 15, like me, and I have to say she's made a big impovement from her old  
lifestyle. She mope around, and a year after her digimon deleted, it came back to her as  
Colormon.  
  
She's part of several clubs in school, and she doesn't get into fights anymore, except for  
the common feud between her and Cathrina about Serena's relationship with Anthony. She  
and Cathrina became good friends. No one saw it happening, but we're glad it did happen.  
Serena and I even have a good relationship for cousins. I'd have to say she's the one who  
improved the most.  
  
Even if our adventure only lated for a few days, it was a lifetime experience. Everyone  
thought that Serena would bring everyone down, but in fact, she was the heart and soul to  
the adventure.  
  
Since we've handed down our time to being the digidestioned, there has been another set  
which we helped, but you gotta remember, that's another story..."  
  
  
  
  
The End!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Detective Spami: Okay, the fic is over.. I'm going to miss writing about Cathrina,  
Anthony, Serena, Tracey, Mimalotta, Rianna, Seiya, and Kaitlin! I want to thank the  
creators of these charaters! THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE'EM!  
  
Digi-dudes: *walk out* YAY! YYOUR TORTURE IS FINALLY OVER!!!  
  
Detective Spami: Ya know... this isn't the only fic I'm ever gonna write....  
  
Digi-dudes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes a deep breath*  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Detective Spami: Thank you everybody who supported me in writing this! I want to give a  
BIG THANK you to everybody who reviewed this story. I want to thank everybody who  
even liked this! *SNIFF!!* I'm gonna miss writing about these peoples.. THANKS FOR  
READING ALL 10 CHAPTERS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
